The Prophecy
by Sezuna
Summary: ...und endlich finden sie sich! So könnte es am Ende der zwiten Staffel sein...Bitte...!  Warnung! Sehr heiß!


**The****Prophecy**

„Ich bin so froh dass ich dich habe, immer noch halten kann. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde. Ich liebe dich so sehr!"

Elena wusste, dass jedes Wort wahr war. So war Stefan nun mal, froh sie nicht verloren zu haben weil er sie zum Leben brauchte. Und sie liebte das Gefühl in seinen Armen zu sein, ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge zu drücken, und ihn spüren zu lassen das es ihnen beiden gut ging. Er brauchte diese Art von Rückversicherung, und sie gab sie gerne.

Klaus und all die Dinge die unheilvoll über Elena und ihr Leben kommen sollten, waren vorbei, und keine der von ihr geliebten Personen was ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen. Damon hatte einen Dolch abbekommen und damit die einzige Verletzung außer ihrer zerschnittenen Handgelenke davongetragen. Die beiden Hexen waren fertig, aber eher geistig als körperlich.

Wie könnte sie da nicht froh sein, in Stefans Armen aufzuatmen…oder was auch immer, ihn trösten und beruhigen.

Die Zeit um Klaus hatte sie alle viel Kraft gekostet, was machte es schon demjenigen den sie liebte, noch etwas mehr Kraft zu schenken. Ja, sie war müde und erschöpft aber Stefan brauchte sie jetzt, also…

Sie standen in der Bibliothek der Salvatore-Villa vor dem Kamin und Elena ließ ihren Blick über Stefans Schulter zu einem der hohen Sessel schweifen. Sie wusste das Damon dort stand und sie ansah.

Und wieder mal versenkte er seine Augen in ihre, hielt ihren Blick fest, und sie konnte sehen wie glücklich er über den Ausgang der „Klaussache" war. Auch Damon war froh dass sie am Leben war aber anders als bei Stefan war er das um ihretwillen. Er verlangte nichts von ihr, im Gegenteil. Seine Augen bestärkten sie und sagten ihr das jetzt alle gut und richtig sei. Sein leises, Damonesques Lächeln um die Mundwinkel, dann wandte er sich ab, und ging in seine privaten Räume.

Elena hätte ihn wieder mal zerfetzen wollen. Wieso war das nur so zwischen ihnen? Sie war mit Stefan zusammen, hätte ihm nur beim Sex körperlich näher sein können, und war dennoch mit Damon gegangen.

Nur kurz, sie hatte sich schließlich unter Kontrolle, aber das musste aufhören!

Sie liebte Stefan!

Damon musste einfach aufhören so, ja, naja, sie so anzusehen und so zu sein und überhaupt… Hach…sie musste mit ihm reden. Aber nicht jetzt.

Sie rückte etwas von Stefan ab, aber nur so weit um ihn ansehen zu können. Er sah noch immer bekümmert aus. Andererseits, wann nicht?

Elena wischte diese Gedanken vom Tisch, atmete durch. „Lass uns nach oben gehen, ich will alleine mit dir sein. Hier weiß man nie wer als nächstes vorbeikommt."

Sie nahm ihren Stefan mit einem leichten Lächeln bei der Hand. Auf dem Weg in Stefans Zimmer blieben sie immer wieder sehen, küssten einander. Angekommen zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, spürten den anderen und schliefen miteinander. Innig, langsam, romantisch und zärtlich und Elena fühlte sch geliebt.

Das schon, ja…aber nicht lebendig, wie sie es in letzter Zeit durch die ständige Bedrohung die von Klaus ausgegangen war, gewesen war.

Oder bei einem Streit mit Damon. Er schaffte es immer sie bis an ihre Grenzen zu peitschen mit oft nur einem Wort, und manchmal nicht mal das. Wie jetzt gerade. Er war nicht in der Nähe und Stefan noch in ihr und sie dachte an Damon. Dieser Pisser…

„Wo bist du Elena?" Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Ah, ich bin…müde, ja. Ich sollte nach Hause. Jenna macht sich bestimmt schon Gedanken wo ich bleibe, und mit Jeremy wollte ich noch wegen Bonnie reden…tut mir leid Stefan."

„Ist schon gut, mach dir wegen mir keine Gedanken, ich bringe dich heim."

Elena war dankbar dass Stefan ihr diesen kleinen Schwindel glaubte. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nachdenken. Alleine.

Kurz darauf war Elena Zuhause, verabschiedete sich von Stefan der ihr seine Liebe versicherte, und zum Abschied küsste.

„Ruf mich jederzeit an, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst oder mich brauchst! Ich liebe dich."

Elena war fast etwas erleichtert als sie die Haustür hinter sich zu machen konnte und lehnte sich von innen dagegen, seufzte tief, und machte dann ihren Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Jenna und Alaric saßen gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher, doch als sie Elena hörten sprang Jenna auf und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Wie schön dass du wieder da bist. Wie war euer Urlaub denn?"

Sie mussten Jenna anlügen um ihre Abwesenheit zu verschleiern. Ein Ausflug nach Paris mit Stefan war glaubhaft gewesen, und Frankreich war nicht ganz gelogen, immerhin war sie von Klaus dorthin entführt worden.

Elena nickte Ric kurz zu, er wusste Bescheid, Jenna nicht.

„Toll Tante Jenna. Paris ist der Hammer. Romantisch und wie geschaffen für Paare. Ihr zwei solltet es euch ansehen!"

Jenna und Alaric sahen sich kurz bedeutungsvoll an, beide sagten aber nichts.

„Ich sollte bloß ins Bett, ich bin echt geschafft. Wir reden morgen ja? Gute Nacht ihr zwei."

Die beiden sind ein tolles Paar dachte Elena, als sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer nach oben stieg. Jeremy war bei Bonnie geblieben und so ging sie direkt in die Dusche.

Unter dem warmen Wasser wurde sie wieder von ihren Gedanken eingeholt. Dieses seltsame Band zwischen Damon und ihr. Was bedeutete das bloß, wann war das entstanden und wo führte es hin?

Er war ein übler Kerl der mitunter Spaß am töten und quälen hatte. Er hatte Jeremy das Genick gebrochen weil er einen scheiß Tag gehabt hatte, ohne zu wissen, dass Jeremy einen Ring trug, der ihn vor dem Tod bewahrte!

Und trotzdem zog es sie immer wieder zu ihm. „_Ich muss einen Ausweg finden",_ dachte sie _„Ich kann so nicht denken_".

Elena trat aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in ein großes, flauschiges Handtuch. Die Haare rubbelte sie sich größtenteils trocken, und ging dann im Handtuch mit Haarbürste ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer.

Sie wusste dass er da war noch bevor sie ihn sah. Ihr Körper spürte seine Anwesenheit. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Egal wo er auftauchte, sie erschrak nie wegen ihm, nur wegen ihrer Reaktion auf ihn!

„Damon, was tust du hier?"

Er saß auf ihrer Bettkante, den Körper zur Zimmertür. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme wandte er sich zu ihr. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus dass ihm gefiel was er sah, und ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort. „Ich genieße die Show."

Elena fasste das Handtuch über ihren Brüsten fester zusammen und sah ihn streng an. Damon schmunzelte. „Ich wollte nur noch mal kurz nach dir sehen. Stefan sagt du seihst etwas durcheinander?"

Elena entspannte sich etwas bei seinen ernsten Worten und nickte. „Ja ich,...mir geht's gut, ich fühle mich gut…"

„Was ist los Kätzchen? Ich sehe doch wie du dich windest. Rede!"

Das war Damon. Typisch. Klar sah er dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und wenn er schon da war konnte sie auch Klartext reden.

„Genau darum geht es", sagte Elena aufgebracht. „Warum siehst du das? Und warum sehe ich dich und kann dich fühlen und weiß wo du bist. Damon, was ist das? Das kann so nicht sein! Ich kann nicht mit dir und Stefan in einem Raum sein, ihn halten und mich mit dir…ach was weiß ich was…verbunden fühlen!"

Damon schaute sie mit gerunzelten Brauen an. „Ich weis, es tut weh. Mir weh", sagte er leise. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen was dieses _Band_ bedeutet, aber es war schon immer da also nehme ich an das wir es brauchen."

„Ich kann das nicht Damon. Ich will dass das aufhört. Ich fühle mich total zerrissen wenn ich in eurer Nähe bin."

„Komm her Kätzchen!", sagte Damon und klopfte neben sich aufs Bett. Elena gehorchte, und er nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand und begann ihre langen, seidigen Strähnen zu entwirren.

„Dass ich dich will weißt du", sagte er schließlich. Das waren zwar wirklich „Old News", aber Elenas Herz setzte trotzdem einen Schlag aus. Er hatte es noch nie so offen und gerade heraus gesagt. Seine Hände waren noch immer mit ihren Haaren beschäftigt, ruhig und gleichmäßig.

„Ja. Ja das weiß ich Damon."

„Aber was willst du Elena? Wenn es nur Stefan wäre, dann hättest du kein Problem, richtig?"

„Ich will Stefan! Ich meine, ich wollte ihn doch immer."

„Und bist du glücklich mit meinem Bruder?"

„Ja natürlich! Er ist liebevoll und ehrlich und treu…"

„Ach erspar mir den Scheiß Elena!"

Damon drehte sie an den Schultern zu sich um. Er war wütend…und atemberaubend schön. „Er saugt dir das Leben aus dem Leib, und ich meine das nicht zu Futterzwecken für ihn. Nicht St. Stefan!"

Elena sprang auf und Damon tat es ihr gleich. „Ja Elena, mich fauchst du bei jeder Gelegenheit an und genießt das. Aber sogar ich fühle und ich kann deine Lügen nicht mehr ertragen. Du weißt sehr genau was dieses _Band _zwischen uns bedeutet und bist nur zu feige es zuzulassen!"

„Damon…"

„Nein! Entscheide dich Kätzchen!" Damon war jetzt wieder ruhig und gefasst.

„Es tut mir leid. Also", -er atmete hörbar aus- „ist es Stefan den du willst, werde ich mich aus eurem Leben raushalten…"

„Aber was heißt das? Diese Gefühle werden nicht einfach aufhören", unterbrach ihn Elena.

„Ich weiß. Ich werde Mystic Falls verlassen." Das „und dich" blieb ungesagt. „Ich sehe wie dich all das quält und ich will das nicht, nicht für dich."

„Aber du kannst mich nicht…"

„Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen und du kannst entscheiden was du willst."

„Nein", hauchte Elena.

„Schlaf gut Kätzchen." Damon küsste leicht ihre Stirn und verschwand dann aus dem Fenster.

Sowie er weg war fühlte Elena die Kühle im Zimmer und den brennend heißen Fleck auf ihrer Stirn die er berührt hatte…und sie versuche sich zu erinnern! Warum war ihr das Gefühl so vertraut und diese Stimmung? Damons Gesicht nahe ihrem, seine Augen… Tränen? Kopfweh! Heftig!

Seufzend zog sich Elena für die Nacht an und dachte über dieses Chaos nach.

Damon hatte Recht, sie wusste was diese Gefühle bedeuteten. Sie liebte das Leben mit Stefan aber liebte sie auch ihn? Mit Stefan war alles so leicht wie atmen. Er verbot ihr nie etwas, versuchte immer ihre Wünsche vor seine zu stellen und das war…einfach.

Mist!

Andererseits war ihr Leben auch schon so kompliziert genug, war es da nicht gerechtfertigt den einfachen Weg zu gehen? Es war ja auch bei weitem kein Verbrechen sich für Stefan zu entscheiden. Er war ein toller Kerl der einer Frau alles gab was sie sich wünschte. Stabilität, Sicherheit, ein Heim und Liebe. Viel davon. Er war der Mann zum festhalten. Doch war das genug?

Und Damon im Gegenzug…Stop! Dachte sie hier wirklich darüber nach wer der bessere für sie währe? Sie schnappte über, das musste es sein. Sie war mit Stefan zusammen. Ende!

Es brauchte einige Zeit bis Elena endlich einschlafen konnte und sämtliche Salvatores aus ihrem Kopf verbannt hatte. Aber träumen konnte sie ihm nicht verbieten und das tat ihr Kopf dann auch.

Das Szenario mit Klaus, Elija, Bonnie, Greta und den Brüdern verfolgte sie sicherlich noch einige Zeit. Doch irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht veränderte sich die Szene und sie blieb bei nur einem der Brüder hängen. Er stand in ihrem Zimmer, wie immer in schwarz.

„Ich liebe dich Elena. Und weil ich dich so sehr liebe kann ich einfach nicht egoistisch sein. Und darum darfst du das auch nicht wissen. Ich verdiene dich nicht aber…aber mein Bruder schon." Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich wünschte du musstest das nicht vergessen…musst du aber…"

„_Das darf er mir nicht wegnehmen. Bitte Damon, lass mir die Erinnerung, ich kann deine Liebe tragen, ich bin stark genug für dich…bleib…nein…!"_

So wachte Elena schweißgebadet, schreiend auf. Draußen war es noch dunkel und der Wecker zeigte 5,30 Uhr. Es war Samstag und Elena hätte gerne mal wieder ausgeschlafen, fand aber so sicher keinen Schlaf mehr.

Was war das wieder gewesen? Ein bloßer Traum? Nein, da war mehr, sie wusste es. Der Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihr Geist hatte gestern schon versucht dieses Gefühl einzuordnen, gewusst dass sie sich erinnern musste… Der Traum war keiner, er war Erinnerung. Sie konnte es spüren!

Damon hatte all das wirklich gesagt und sie dann vergessen lassen. Vielleicht war er nur ein klein wenig unkonzentriert gewesen als er sie zwang zu vergessen, und ihr Geist hatte sich mit allen Mitteln dagegen gewehrt. Der Stirnkuss gestern hatte die Erinnerungslavine ins rollen gebracht.

„_Ich muss zu ihm, ich will das von ihm hören"_, dachte Elena.

So schnell sie konnte zog sie sich an und stürmte aus dem noch ruhigen Haus. Sie bremste erst als sie vor der Salvatoreschen Haustür stand und jetzt nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Stefan war sicher auch da und würde alles hören und das wollte sie nicht. Das waren nur sie und Damon. Aber jetzt stand sie vor dem Haus und ihre Ankunft war sicher schon gehört worden, da sollte sie auch rein gehen.

Sie lief zuerst in Stefans Zimmer nur um überrascht festzustellen, dass es leer und sein Bett unberührt war. Sie kramte ihr Handy hervor um ihn anzurufen, sah dann aber eine neue SMS auf ihrem Display. Von Stefan.

_Hi Elena, habe Hilferuf von Freund erhalten, braucht_ _dringend meine Hilfe! Bin die nächsten Tage dort, komme heim wenn du mich brauchst._ _Liebe dich, Stefan_.

Das sah ihm jetzt aber nicht ähnlich sie so kurzfristig zu benachrichtigen, und dann nur per SMS? Musste wirklich wichtig sein, sonst hätte er sie nie alleine gelassen, besonders nicht so kurz nach dieser Horrorgeschichte. Sie hoffte dass er schon wusste was er tat, und machte sich keine Sorgen.

Da sie ja doch mit Damon sprechen wollte, war sie froh über diese unerwartete Auszeit. Also stieg sie die Treppen nach unten und blieb vor Damons Tür stehen.

Sie war nervös aber das war sie immer in seiner Gegenwart. Sie schenkte sich das Anklopfen, er hatte sie sicher schon gehört. Sie trat ein und fand ihn schlafend inmitten seines riesigen Bettes.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Eine Hand unter seinem Kopf, die andere auf seinem nackten Bauch. Die Decke war gefährlich weit nach unten gerutscht und Elena konnte einfach nicht weg sehen. Sein Körper war perfekt. Das wusste Elena schon lange. Es war nicht das erste Mal das sie ihn „oben ohne" sah, schließlich stolzierte er bei jeder Gelegenheit so durchs Haus. Aber jetzt konnte Elena zum ersten Mal ungeniert hinsehen!

Seine Arme waren stark und sehnig. Seine Brustmuskeln hoben und senkten sich bei jedem seiner Atemzüge. Sein Bauch, fest und gerippt, lockte sie mit seinen sich bewegenden Muskeln unter glatter Haut. Vom Bauchnabel abwärts verlief ein schmaler Streifen Haare, die sich unter der dünnen Decke ihrem Blick entzogen. Rechts und links davon verliefen schräg zwei Adern, die sie sehr gerne weiterverfolgt hätte, nur um zu sehen wo sie endeten.

Sie konnte unter der Decke gut den Hügel sehen der sein Geschlecht sein musste und Elena schluckte trocken. Das war nicht alles er, konnte nicht sein…!

Sie löste ihren Blick von „Down Under" und wanderte zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Perfekt! Seidiges, schwarzes Haar, Brauen die kein Maler der Welt hätte besser zeichnen können und perlweiße Haut. Eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen schützte ihn gegen den Vorwurf mangelnder Gesundheit. Seine Lippen waren im Schlaf leicht geöffnet und einladend. Er hatte diese Art Unterlippe, auf der sie ihre eigene gerne ausgeruht hätte.

„_Okay, reden kann ich auch später noch, ich muss hier raus sonst vergesse ich noch…am Ende mich"_, dachte sie und drehte auf dem Absatz um. Dabei entstand ein kleines Geräusch und sie zuckte zusammen, horchte. Nichts, also nix wie…

„Elena?"

Verdammt!

„Damon, ah, ich wollte dich nicht wecken…"

„Das glaub ich dir gerne." Grinsen.

„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch. Ich muss mit dir reden, über gestern und…und ich brauche ehrliche Antworten. Also pack dein Ego weg, ich warte im Wohnzimmer."

„Ach was, wir können auch hier reden und ich mach keinen Mist."

„Versprichst du´s?"

„Nope. Komm her Kätzchen!"

Wie gestern in ihrem Zimmer setzte sie sich jetzt auf seine Bettkante. Da das Bett wirklich groß war rückte er zu ihr, das Laken um seine Hüften. „Was ist denn?"

„Ich habe geträumt Damon, von dir..."

„Also unter den Umständen kann ich nicht für mein Ego garantieren!" Wieder Schmunzeln. „Kein solcher Traum." Elena rollte die Augen und dachte nur: _Nicht dieses Mal_.

„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern Damon. An dich in der Nacht als ihr mich vor Elija gerettet habt. Du warst bei mir und hast…" Ihre Stimme versagte.

Sein Schmunzeln war weg und er richtete seine Eisaugen auf ihr Gesicht. „Was willst du hören Elena? Für die Wahrheit bist du nicht hier. Die kennst du auch ohne ein Geständnis meinerseits."

„Nein Damon! Ich weiß dass du mich willst, das heißt nicht lieben. Ich brauche die Gewissheit! Weißt du nicht dass das alles ändert? Gewollt hast du Katherine auch aber nicht geliebt und ich bin nicht Katherine…"

„Nein bist du nicht", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Ja ich will dich, aber im Gegensatz zu Katherine will ich alles von dir. Es gibt keinen Teil von mir der nicht alles von dir will. Ich fühle nicht für dich was ich für Katherine gefühlt habe. Nichts an dir will ich anders haben als es ist…ja Herrgott, ich liebe dich!"

In Elenas Augen schwammen Tränen als er gesagt hatte er wolle sie ganz, alles von ihr. Sie sah ihn sprachlos mit geöffneten Lippen an und fand keine Worte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Da hatte sie ihre Gewissheit und weiter? So weit hatte sie nicht gedacht und war jetzt überfordert.

„Ich habe dir die Erinnerung daran genommen um dir diese Situation zu ersparen. Es waren so harte Zeiten für dich, da wollte ich dich nicht damit auch noch belasten. Aber ich musste es einmal in meinem „Leben" aussprechen und auch wirklich meinen Elena. Ich will das nicht für dich und werde dich in Ruhe lassen wenn du das willst. Mein Angebot steht. Ich verlasse Mystic Falls, und du brauchst mich nicht mehr zu sehen. Diese Liebe zu dir ist mein Problem, nicht deins oder Stefans." Er wischte ihre Tränen ab. „Sei nicht traurig Katzchen."

Sie sah ihn lange prüfend an. Sie konnte noch immer Hoffnung in seinen diamantharten Augen sehen und fasste einen Entschluss.

„Ich will nicht dass du gehst! Ich weiß was ich mit dir fühle. Ich bin komplett. Du treibst mich zur Weißglut und ich habe mich noch niemals so oft gestritten wie mit dir und das sind die Momente in denen ich ganz bei mir bin. Ich spüre alles in mir, höre meinen Atem, spüre mein Blut rauschen und mein Herz rasen. Ich bin nicht betäubt wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin und ich will wissen wohin das führt. Und ich will das Gefühl nicht verlieren das ich habe wenn ich dich ansehe."

Damon sah sie forschend an, als könnte er nicht erfassen was sie gesagt hatte. „Was heißt das Elena?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie war seinem Gesicht jetzt so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem atmete, und keiner von beiden rückte ab. Damon wollte sie küssen, das wusste sie. Er hatte es in der Vergangenheit mehrfach versucht. Sie hatte ihn immer abgewiesen. Daher musste sie die Distanz überwinden, wollte sie überwinden, wollte spüren dass sie am Leben war, und legte ihre Lippen leicht auf seine.

Seine Weichheit war wie ein Schock. Wie konnte ein Mund der so oft so grausam war, so weich sein. Sie zog sich leicht zurück und schaute in seine Augen. Und da war sie verloren. Blaues Feuer loderte aus ihnen, und kaum beherrschte Leidenschaft, und dennoch sah er so verletzlich aus, hatte Angst den Moment zu zerstören.

Elena griff mit einer Hand in die babyweiche Fülle seiner Haare, und legte die andere auf seine Brust. Sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn erneut. Fester diesmal. Und Damon küsste zurück. Zögernd zuerst, doch als Elena ihre Zunge über seine Unterlippe gleiten ließ, legte er los.

Er packte sie und hob sie rittlings auf seinen Schoß, verwob eine Hand mit dem Haar an ihrem Hinterkopf, die andere schlang er um ihre Taille bis sie völlig an ihn gepresst war.

Er küsste Elena mit weit geöffnetem Mund und sie stöhnte ob des Gefühls seiner Zunge die mit ihrer flirtete und sie neckte. Er zog sich zurück und stieß wieder vor, machte Liebe mit Ihrem Mund und war perfekt darin.

So war Elena noch niemals geküsst worden. Von niemandem! Damons Mund und alles was er mit ihm machte, war erotischer als alle sexuellen Erfahrungen die Elena hatte. Durch den Stoff ihrer Hose und seiner dünnen Lacken konnte Elena Damons Erregung deutlich spüren. Genau an der richtigen Stelle. Sie ächzte und bewegte ihre Hüften an seinem Schoß. Er hielt sie unvermittelt fest.

„Nein Elena, du machst es dir nicht an mir! Du kommst wenn ich es sage!"

Bei seinen Worten, die er in ihren Mund sagte, wurde Elenas Weiblichkeit schwer und heiß. Jetzt dominierte er die Situation und Elena liebte es. Wollte es so!

Damon bog ihren Kopf zurück und küsste an ihrem Kinn entlang abwärts zu ihrem Hals, schloss seine Lippen leicht über ihrer Schlagader, fühlte ihren rasenden Puls mit ihnen, und ließ seine Zunge träge darüber gleiten.

Elena hatte keine Angst dass er sie beißen würde, im Gegenteil, wünschte es sich fast ihn in sich zu spüren und wenn es nur seine Fänge währen. Doch Damon verlies diese Stelle und küsste die Kuhle ihrer Kehle und weiter zog er einen Pfad mit seiner Zunge zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Seine Hände griffen unter den Saum ihres einfachen T-Shirts und zogen es ihr über den Kopf. _Wow, kein BH_. Den hatte Elena in der Hast ihres Aufbruchs erst gar nicht angezogen. Sie trug nichts darunter, außer ihren festen, runden Brüsten, und glatter, weicher Haut.

Damon beugte stöhnend ihren Oberkörper nach hinten über seine Knie und legte seine Lippen um eine Brustwarze. Elena erschauderte als er ihren Nippel umleckte, daran sog, leicht hinein biss, und als er einen seiner Fänge darüber kratzen ließ, schrie sie seinen Namen.

Er ließ die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit auch ihrer anderen Brust zukommen und liebte ihren Körper unter seinen Händen. Er ließ diese über ihren flachen, gebräunten Bauch zum Bund ihrer Hose gleiten und öffnete den Knopf und Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans.

Elena atmete heftig und hatte das Gefühl unter seinen Händen und seinem Blick zu verbrennen. Aber sie wollte ihn auch berühren und in ihrer Position ging das nicht. Und wieder einmal wusste Damon. Er hob sie an ihrer schmalen Taille hoch und legte sie auf sein Bett. Dann schob er sich zwischen ihre Beine. Er legte sich nicht auf sie sondern blieb auf den Fersen hocken. Er musste erst etwas Abstand gewinnen und seinen Körper beruhigen.

Wenn sie auch nur noch ein einziges Mal stöhnen würde, oder das Laken über seine Erektion rieb, würde er kommen wie ein Schuljunge.

Mit seinen Händen fuhr er an ihren Hüftknochen in ihren Hosenbund und zog diese nach unten, ihren schwarzen Tanga inklusive. Ihre Ballerinas hatte sie schon vorher irgendwann verloren und so lag sie jetzt völlig nackt mit geöffneten Schenkeln vor ihm.

Elena fragte sich kurz wo denn ihr Schämgefühl abgeblieben war und entschied dann, dass es wohl mit den Ballerinas im Nirwana gelandet sei.

Damon sah sie aus seinen Huskyaugen genau an, konzentriert und heiß. Kein Schmachtblick wie bei Stefan, und dennoch fühlte sie sich schöner als jemals.

Er atmete etwas schneller durch leicht geöffnete Lippen und sie hörte sein leises Keuchen als er sie betrachtete.

Damon sah Gold schimmernde Haut die der sexiesten Frau gehörte die er je sah. In über 160 Jahren!

Sie blickte ihn unter halb geschlossenen, schweren Liedern an, erwartungsvoll und ohne Scheu. Ohne ihren Blick loszulassen befreite er sich aus dem Laken um seine Hüfte, um ihr genauso bloß zu begegnen wie sie ihm. Er wusste was sie sehen würde, sollte sie sich trauen hinzuschauen.

Elena tat es. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen auf um ihn ganz sehen zu können, fuhr mit ihren Augen über seine Brust, seinen harten Bauch, über seinen Nabel und blieb an seiner aufgerichteten Männlichkeit hängen. „Oh Gott", entfuhr es ihr krächzend.

„Ja, dem danke ich auch dafür", erwiderte Damon in seiner typischen Überheblichkeit. Wenn er nervös war, so ließ er sich das nicht anmerken.

Elena hingegen war angesichts seiner Größe sehr verunsichert. Sie hatte nicht viele Männer so gesehen, nur Matt und Stefan, und keiner der beiden war so mächtig gewesen. Und nicht das die beiden besonders klein gewesen währen, sie wusste wo der Durchschnitt lag!

Mit Durchschnitt hatte Damon nichts am Hut, wohl nicht mal davon gehört.

„Damon du…"

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht wehtun, es sei denn du willst es. Dein Körper wird sich meinem anpassen und alles von mir wollen, dafür sorge ich!"

Elena nickte leicht und setzte sich auf, schlug die Beine unter und saß ihm jetzt genauso gegenüber wie er ihr. Knie an Knie. Damon nahm ihre Hand und beide erhoben sich. Ihre Körper waren jetzt Haut an Haut von den Schenkeln bis zur Brust.

Elena schnappte nach Luft als sie seine Hitze spürte, Damon zischte. Seine harte Länge war an ihren Bauch gepresst und sie konnte fühlen wie er vor Lust zuckte. Damons Hände legten sich sachte an ihre Schläfen. Er sah sie kurz intensiv an und küsste sie dann.

„_Wenn er alles so großartig kann wie küssen, werde ich dieses Bett nie mehr verlasse",_ dachte Elena.

Ihre Hände legten sich auf seinen Rücken, erkundeten seine Schulterblätter, seine Wirbelsäule, die Breite seiner Schultern und die schmalste Stelle seine Taille. Sie konnte die zwei Grübchen über seinem Hintern fühlen und musste leicht lächeln. Sie ließ ihre Hände tiefer auf seinen Hintern wandern, ein wenig verweilen, und fuhr dann seitlich aufwärts zu seinem Rippenbogen. Gott sie wollte ihn!

Sie ließ sich nach hinten kippen und zog ihn mit sich. Endlich lag er auf ihr. Sein Gewicht fühlte sich genau richtig an, seine Beine zwischen ihren, sein Geschlecht an ihrer nassen Spalte. Er schob seine Hüften rhythmisch gegen ihre und rieb ihre Klitoris mit seinem Schaft. Elena stöhnte vor Lust und versuchte ihn zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus zu überreden. Wenn er doch nur ein wenig mehr…

Stattdessen hörte er ganz auf und grinste sie an. „Nein Katzchen. Du hast mich so lange warten lassen deinen Körper zu besitzen, jetzt kannst du warten."

Elena stöhnte frustriert auf aber nur so lange bis Damon einen Pfad in Richtung „Süden" zu küssen begann, der über ihre Brüste, ihre Rippen, ihren Bauch zu ihrem Nabel führte. Diesen umkreiste er mit seiner Zunge, tauchte ein, knabberte am Rand und blies sachte darauf. Elena wand sich unter den Wellen weiß glühender Lust.

„_Von wegen lange warten lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein besitzt er mich schon immer und nicht nur meinen Körper"_, zuckte es durch Elenas Gedanken.

Und das war für lange Zeit der letzte sinnvolle Gedanke, denn Damon war bei ihrem Venushügel angekommen, und ließ dort dem kleinen Leberfleck den Elena hatte gerade seine Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden. Die Hitze seines Mundes und seine, im Gegensatz dazu, kühlen Atemzüge, ließen Elena beinahe vergehen. Aber er küsste immer nur um den so sehnsüchtigen Punkt herum. Ihr Schambein, ihre Leisten, ihre Innenschenkel und immer nur sein Atem an ihrer Scham.

„Damon bitte…" stieß sie hervor.

„Was Elena? Was willst du von mir?" Sein Mund war nur Zentimeter von ihrer glitzernden Weiblichkeit entfernt.

„Berühre mich…!"

„Und ich dachte das mache ich die ganze Zeit." Er sprach jedes Wort hart und mit viel Luft gegen ihre empfindsame Mitte.

„Aber so kann ich nicht…also ich kann nicht…", jammerte Elena.

„Ich glaube ich bin ziemlich begriffsstutzig, ich fürchte du musst präziser werden Kätzchen! Was soll ich tun?"

Elena legte eine Hand auf ihre heiße Mitte. „Berühre mich hier!"

„Womit Elena? Wie willst du mich?"

„Mund…ich will deinen Mund genau hier!" Sie nahm ihre Hand von der Stelle um Platz für Damon zu machen.

„Wie du möchtest Kätzchen." Damon gehorchte ihrer Aufforderung, und ließ seine Zunge von unten nach oben über ihre Schamlippen gleiten. Elena sog zischend den Atem ein.

„Jahh…"

„Gut so?"

„Mehr…!"

Er kam ihrem Befehl gerne nach und legte seine Hände unter ihren Po und hob ihre Hüften seinem Mund entgegen. Er fletschte die Zähne und zischte. „Halt dich fest Elena!"

Da legte er los.

Er stieß seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und fand ihre angeschwollene Knospe. Er war unbarmherzig und fast brutal, wusste genau wann er sie fest lecken, daran saugen oder sie nur leicht umflattern musste, um Elena an den Rand zu peitschen. Doch nie ließ er es zu dass sie kam. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Lacken fest bis ihre Knöchel weiß wurden, warf ihren Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und atmete keuchend. Damon ersetzte sine Hände unter ihr durch ein dickes Kissen. Diese beiden freien Hände benutzte er nun um sie noch weiter zu reizen. Mit seinen Daumen teilte er ihre Schamlippen und öffnete sie weit. Elena wimmerte. Dann stieß er mit seiner Zunge in ihre Öffnung und sie schrie. Er zog sich zurück nur um erneut einzutauchen, wieder und wieder, fickte sie mit seinem Mund.

„Bitte Damon…" hechelte Elena „bitte lass mich kommen…"

„Mm-hm…!"

Damon ersetzte seine Zunge durch zwei Finger und steigerte seinen Rhythmus. Er konnte fühlen wie sich ihre inneren Wände um ihn zusammenzogen und wurde wieder langsamer. Sie war so nass, dass das Laken unter ihr bereits feucht war. Elena weinte und ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. „Bitte…bitte…Damon…lass mich kommen…bitte…"

Er stieß unter grimmigem Lächeln einen dritten Finger in sie und rieb seine Zunge wieder über das brennende Bündel Nerven in Elenas Scheide.

„Damon…!"

Elena schrie seinen Namen als sie endlich über die Klippe flog. Sie zuckte wild gegen seine Hand, ihr Innerstes pulsierte mit Macht. Für Damon war sie niemals schöner gewesen.

Er zog ihren Orgasmus in die Länge, rieb sie so lange bis sie zu empfindlich für jedwede Berührung war, und zog dann seine Finger aus ihr zurück. Er liebte ihren Geruch und Geschmack, und leckte ihre Nässe von seinen Fingern. Mit einem süßen, letzten Kuss auf ihren Leberfleck rückte er nach oben und blickte ihr ins Gesicht.

Elena lag mit geschlossenen Augen und roten Wangen in seinem Bett, außer dem sich langsamen heben und senken ihrer Brust bewegungslos. Damon drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und sie hob träge die Lieder, sah ihn kurz einfach nur an, und dann breitete sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das einen Sonnenaufgang mickrig aussehen ließ.

„Danke", hauchte sie.

„Jederzeit wieder!"

Sie griff mit einer Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie konnte sich selbst auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Vermischt mit dem Geschmack seines Mundes einfach unglaublich und Elena merkte wie sie die Erregung erneut ergriff. Oder war die je weg gewesen? Nein! Sie wollte Damon in sich spüren, wollte ihn ganz, alles von ihm.

„Schlaf mit mir Damon! Ich meine richtig. Ich will dich in mir."

Damon sah sie mit spöttischer Miene an die sein Eigen war. „Bin ich froh dass du das sagst." Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und nahm ihren mit. „Ich hätte sonst ein Problem."

„Hm, jep, davon hab ich schon gehört", sagte Elena. „Ich glaube man sagt „Schlumpfeier" dazu?"

Sie war so gelöst wie schon lange nicht mehr und in alberner Stimmung. Dennoch war sie sich Damons, vor Erregung völlig verkrampften Körpers, sehr bewusst.

„Tja, dann kann ich mich ja jetzt anziehen und geh…ah!"

Elena entwich pfeifend der Atem aus den Lungen als sich Damon mit seiner Vampirgeschwindigkeit auf sie warf, und unter seinem Körper begrub. Er zog eine Seite seiner Oberlippe nach oben und knurrte: „Versuchs doch!"

Sie küsste immer noch lächelnd seinen Hals und fuhr ihm durch sein mitternachtschwarzes Haar. Die andere Hand schob sie zwischen ihrer beiden Körper und griff nach seinem Geschlecht. Sie konnte ihre Finger nicht vollständig um ihn schließen, so dick war er. Damon keuchte und bewegte seine Hüften in ihre kleine Hand.

„Hmm, ich denke ich bleibe noch", murmelte Elena.

„Das glaub ich auch", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Du verlässt dieses Zimmer erst wenn du vom Schreien heiser bist und ich es dir so oft besorgt habe das ich kein „Glied" mehr bewegen kann."

Elena verstand die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte und wusste, dass er als Vampir beinahe unerschöpfliche Kraft hatte. Ihr Magen zog sich vor Vorfreude zusammen und sie söhnte beim Gedanken daran.

„Dann zeig was du kannst", forderte sie ihn heraus und führte seine Spitze an ihren nassen Eingang. Wieder fletschte Damon knurrend seine jetzt sichtbaren Fänge und rammte sich mit einem gewaltigen Stoß in sie. Beide schrieen laut auf.

_Okay_, dachte Damon, _Das geht nicht lange_.

Sein Körper lief Amok ob des Gefühls das Elena in ihm weckte. Sie war so eng und heiß um seinen Schwanz dass es beinahe wehtat. Aber nicht nur dort verbrannte sie ihn fast.

Ihr Gesicht, das vor Hingabe leuchtete, ihre Fingernägel die blutende Spuren auf seinen Rücken malten und ihre wahnsinnigen Beine, die sie um seine Hüften geknotet hatte als hätte sie Angst, er würde sich wieder zurückziehen.

Und dieser Körper unter ihm. Er war Teil ihres Körpers. Das war Elena mit der er so intim verbunden war. Elena Gilbert, seine Elena!

Damon küsste sie hungrig während er anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er wusste dass er ihr beim Eindringen wehgetan haben musste und gab ihr jetzt Zeit sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen. Er wollte dass es gut für sie war, wollte dass sie fühlte was er fühlte.

Elena tat es. Sie spürte dass diese Verbindung nicht nur die zweier Körper war. Es fühlte sich an wie die Verschmelzung zweier Seelen. Sie konnte Damons Unglauben spüren, dass es tatsächlich sie war die sich ihm vorbehaltlos hingab und ihr Herz zersprang für ihn in tausend Teile, ordnete sich neu an und setzte sich um ihn herum wieder zusammen.

Das hier, mit diesem Mann, machte kosmischen Sinn.

Elena vergas dass „wie" und „warum" zu hinterfragen als Damon anfing sich in langsamen Wellen zu bewegen. Er war gewaltig in ihr. Und genau richtig. Seine Größe füllte sie so perfekt aus, dehnte sie beinahe schmerzhaft, und war das genaue Gegenstück zu ihrem Körper. Sie hob ihre Hüften seinen entgegen um ihn noch tiefer aufnehmen zu können, begegnete jedem seiner Stöße, forderte in zu mehr auf. Schon jetzt spürte sie ihren nächsten Höhepunkt auf sich zurollen und konnte solche Lust kaum begreifen.

Auch Damon konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten als er fühlte wie sich Elena immer enger um ihn schloss. Ihrer beider Atem ging keuchend und stoßweise. Er wollte nicht dass es vorbei war, biss auf die Zähne und brauchte all seine Körperbeherrschung um sich nicht in ihr zu ergießen. Elena war ihrem Orgasmus nahe, er konnte sie spüren. Und als sie „Damon komm mit mir" keuchte, pumpte er ohne Zurückhaltung in sie. Sein Körper arbeitete wie ein Kolben, er hämmerte in sie hinein.

„Damon, ah, jaaaah…ah…!"

Elena kam und Damon explodierte mit einem finalen Stoß. Heiß verströmte er sich in ihren zuckenden Körper, pumpte und pumpte, fand kein Ende. Ihre heißeren Lustschreie ließen ihn wieder und wieder abspritzen, und diese phantastische Frau kam jedes Mal mit ihm, bis er schließlich einfach aufgab und auf ihr kollabierte. Damon brach buchstäblich zusammen.

Elena fand als erste wieder Worte nach diesem „Phantastorgasmus" und was sie sagte rüttelte ihn dann auch auf. „Damon?"

„Hmm…?"

„Damon ich liebe dich."

„Oh Gott Elena. Sag das jetzt nicht!" Er stützte sich auf seine Arme wodurch er mit einem Ruck tief in sie drang. Er musste kurz die Augen schließen und durchatmen.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht klar denken und bist mindestens genau so benommen wie ich…"

„Dann liebst du mich gerade nicht?" fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Könntest es jetzt nicht sagen weil du benommen bist?"

„Nein! Nein Elena! Ich liebe dich immer, schon immer und in jeder Sekunde."

„Und du denkst dass du eher in der Lage bist Liebe zu erkennen wenn du sie fühlst?"

„Ich will nur nicht das du dich in eine Situation bringst die dir dann leid tut."

„Nichts von dem was zwischen uns ist könnte mir je leid tun. Nichts außer das ich so lange gebraucht habe um klar zu sehen." Elena sah Damon fest in die Augen. „Ich!Liebe!Dich!"Sie nickte um das gesagte zu untermauern. „Ich liebe dich Damon."

Damons Gesicht schmolz und all die Besorgnis und die Kühle wichen daraus wie niemals zuvor. „Und ich liebe dich Elena Gilbert."

Er legte eine Hand an ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustrahlen. Elena schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Hand und lächelte zurück.

Damon war noch immer hart in ihr und Elena war sich dessen sehr bewusst. Sie rollte leicht ihre Hüften gegen seine und fragte: „Sag mal, hast du damit noch was vor?" Sie spannte ihre inneren Muskeln an um keinen Zweifel zu lassen was sie meinte. Damon ächzte.

„Ja Kätzchen, ich halte meine Versprechen."

Und das tat er. Er ließ Elena die nächsten fünf Stunden nicht aus dem Bett und machte nur eine kurze Pause um ihr etwas zu trinken zu besorgen.

Sie konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Nach jedem Höhepunkt den er ihr verschaffte, sehnte sie sich mehr nach ihm, zog das Band um ihrer beider Herzen fester.

Kurz bevor sie in Damons Armen einnickte, rief sie noch Jenna an und sagte das sie den Tag und die Nacht bei Caroline verbringen würde, da diese sie in Mattangelegenheiten brauchte. Nicht das Elena die Erlaubnis brauchen würde über Nacht weg zu bleiben. Sie war 18 und Jenna vertraute ihr. Sie wollte nur erst mit Stefan reden bevor sie jemand anderem von Damon und ihr erzählte.

Caroline schickte sie eine SMS und diese half gerne aus, unter der Bedingung, dass Elena ihr so schnell wie möglich die echte Story erzählte.

Das alles brachte die Realität ein wenig zurück. Was sollte sie denn erzählen? Sie musste mit Stefan reden. So schnell wie möglich. Nur wo war er? Er hatte sich seit seiner kryptischen Nachricht nicht mehr gemeldet.

Diese Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf als sie in Damons Armen wieder aufwachte. Sie lag auf seiner Brust und horchte seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Sie wollte so schnell es irgend ging allen Bescheid geben um Damon offiziell in ihrem Leben zu haben. Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Wärme und er drückte sie sachte.

„Hallo Kätzchen. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Großartig!" Sie küsste leicht seine Brust an der Stelle seines Herzens. „Wund an den richtigen Stellen und einen Killer-Muskelkater...nein, ich meine nicht dich damit…", kam sie ihm zuvor.

Damon schnaubte empört und machte einen Schmollmund. „Aber jedes Kätzchen braucht einen Kater."

Elena kicherte und er drückte schmunzelnd einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

„Damon weißt du wo Stefan ist? Ich will ihm so schnell es geht alles sagen und erklären aber außer einer merkwürdigen SMS über den Hilferuf eines, Freundes hab ich keinen Anhaltspunkt."

Damon streichelte träge Elenas Rücken.

„Tut mir leid Kätzchen. Mir hat er auch nur kurz Bescheid gegeben und in der Laune in der er war hab ich nicht nachgefragt. Er sagte nur ich solle ein Auge auf dich haben." _Damonschmunzeln_. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass er das so nicht gemeint hat. Tja, ich bin ein Drecksack."

Elena musste lachen. „Hör doch auf mit dem Quatsch! Gott, du und dein Ego. Das ihr gemeinsam in diese Villa passt, ist ein Wunder."

„Mm-hm…!"

„ich werde ihn anrufen wenn ich bis morgen nichts von ihm gehört habe. Heute will ich nur bei dir sein und an nichts anderes denken."

„Was hältst du dann von einer Dusche und anschließend Essen? Ich könnte uns was kochen…Was?"

Elena hatte angefangen glucksend zu lachen. „Du kochst? Damon Salvatore kocht? Ich meine Essen, nicht vor Zorn? Muss ich sehen!"

„Ich bin rund 170 Jahre alt, für Rührei wird's reichen Miss Gilbert!"

„Klingt phantastisch, machen wir."

Damon hob sie hoch und lief mit ihr in seine riesige Dusche. Er stellte die Temperatur des Wassers ein und trat mit ihr unter den heißen Regen. Erst dann ließ er sie an seinem Körper entlang zu Boden gleiten. Sie seiften sich gegenseitig ein und wuschen sich die Haare und als Damon vor ihr kniete um ihre verspannten Beine zu waschen und zu massieren, hatten sie den Zweck der Dusche schon wieder vergessen.

Er presste sie gegen die Glaswand und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Er machte es langsam und vorsichtig weil er wusste wie wund Elena sein musste. Selbst seine Haut war etwas empfindlich und er hatte übernatürliche Heilungsfähigkeiten. Doch sie hielt nichts zurück, begegnete ihm mit dem gleichen Feuer wie beim ersten Mal, und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie zusammen kamen, jeder den Namen des Anderen auf den Lippen.

„Ich liebe es mich nach dem duschen dreckiger zu fühlen als vorher", sagte Damon als sie schließlich aus der Dusche traten und sich gegenseitig abrubbelten. Damon zog sich dann Jeans und ein T-Shirt an. Elena hatte Wechselklamotten in Stefans Zimmer aber er steckte sie lieber in eines seiner Varvatos- Hemden, nur weil er sie gerne in seinen Klamotten sehen wollte. Lediglich ein frisches Höschen gestattete er ihr. Er wollte sie vor der ganzen Welt als die Frau kennzeichnen die ihn liebte.

Hand in Hand schlenderten die beiden unter vielen Küssen in die Küche der Villa.

Damon hatte nicht gelogen, sein Rührei mit Tomate und Spinat war phantastisch. Dazu macht er Toast mit Trüffelbutter und presste frische Orangen aus. Er kochte ihnen beiden Kaffee und schenkte sich zusätzlich eine Tasse Blut aus einem Beutel ein.

Sie redeten über belangloses, neckten sich, kicherten und lachten miteinander. Sie waren verliebt. Elena fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal wie sie so lange hatte verleugnen können was zwischen ihr und Damon war.

Es war jetzt früher Abend und Damon brachte Elena ins Wohnzimmer. Er machte Feuer im Kamin und sie kuschelten sich auf der Couch zusammen, Elena eine Teetasse in der Hand, Damon trank Bourbon.

Sie redeten über Klaus und all jene die in diese Geschichte verwickelt waren. Greta war eine große Hilfe gewesen, wer hätte das gedacht, und sie und Bonnie waren einander sehr nahe gekommen. Sie verstanden sich auf einer Ebene in die Elena nicht vordringen konnte, was aber nicht schlimm war. Bonnie brauchte jemanden der war wie sie und auch Greta war alleine ohne Bonnie.

Caroline und Matt waren noch immer schwierig, aber Elena glaubte fest, dass die beiden es packen würden.

Da der Fluch nun nie mehr gebrochen werden konnte war Tyler bei Jules geblieben, und die blieb Mystic Falls, und vor allem einem Einwohner, lieber fern. Damon würde sie ohne zu zögern in Stücke reißen und lächelnd auf ihr Grab pissen.

Dann redeten sie über sich und die vielen Situationen in denen einer von ihnen oder beide gespürt hatten, dass da mehr war.

Damon war ziemlich schnell sehr offen damit umgegangen, hatte solche Situationen dann provoziert, und diese genossen. Es war das Einzige gewesen, das er von ihr bekam. Elena war so voller Reue darüber dass sie ihn so lange gequält hatte, dass sie beinahe in Tränen aufging als er aus seiner Sich erzählte.

„Oh nein Kätzchen, dir braucht nichts leid zu tun. Mein Plan ist doch aufgegangen. Ich musste nur warten und Zeit hab ich genug. Und jetzt hab ich dich."

„Ob das zu deinem Vorteil ist wird sich zeigen" kicherte Elena und fand heraus das Damon kitzlig war. Sie hatte etwa eine Millisekunde das Vergnügen bis er sie auf die Couch geworfen hatte, auf ihr lag und ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf festhielt. Er hatte es sogar geschafft ihren Tee und sein Glas auf den Boden zu stellen.

„Blöder Vampirspeed", lachte Elena.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er und küsste sie unter Lachen.

Er wollte sie schon wieder, musste ihr aber Zeit zum Heilen geben. Er konnte ihre Erregung riechen aber auch das sie höllisch wund war. Er hätte ihr gerne sein Blut angeboten um den Heilungsprozess zu verkürzen aber dabei kam sogar er sich wie „Mr. Vergewaltiger" vor. Stattdessen begnügte er sich gerne damit sie nur im Arm zu halten, von ihrem Duft umgeben zu sein und ihren warmen Körper an seinem zu spüren.

Sie verbrachten den Abend damit, sich gegenseitig vorzulesen, drei Runden Schach zu spielen, -die alle Damon gewann-, zu reden, sich zu küssen und zu fühlen.

Gegen 23 Uhr fielen Elena langsam die Augen zu und Damon brachte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Er zündete Kerzen an und zog sich dann Shirt und Hose aus.

Elena nahm jedes kleine Detail in sich auf und speicherte es unter „_viel zu sexy_". Sogar das kleine Muttermal rechts auf seiner Stirn war heiß, lag aber vermutlich daran, dass es seine Stirn war.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sein leichtes Grinsen um den Mund und mit genau diesem und sonst nix am Leib, kam er jetzt auf sie zu. Geschmeidig, wie das Raubtier das er war.

Elena wollte nie wieder die Augen von ihm nehmen und war nur von seiner kleinen, unabsichtlichen Show so angeturnt, dass ihr Slip komplett nass war. Sie wollte diesen Vampir, jetzt gleich!

Ihr Körper schrie nach ihm aber Elena wusste dass sie dazu wohl nicht in der Lage war. Sie fühlte sich komplett zerschunden. Auf eine gute Art! Aber diese Art hielt sie jetzt davon ab Damon einfach anzuspringen. Und so wandte sie die Augen von ihm ab und sah fast verzweifelt auf den Boden.

„Elena? Bist du okay? Hör zu, ich wollte dich zu nichts drängen. Ich kann dich riechen Kätzchen, alles. Deine Erregung aber auch deine Wundheit. Also, lass mich dich einfach nur halten und ich zieh mir was an."

„Das ist es nicht Damon. Ob du was an hast oder nicht, macht keinen Unterschied für mich, ich will dich so oder so. Aber ich fürchte ich kann nicht… Ach, dieser dämliche, hormongesteuerte Körper. Damon…", jammerte sie.

„Gott bist du goldig wenn du sexuell frustriert bist", sagte er lachend, aber er hatte auch gehört dass sie ihn wollte. Mit oder ohne Klamotten. Er fühlte sich phantastisch! Nie hatte er sich so gefühlt, während seiner gesamten Existenz. Sie machte ihn komplett.

„Du hast ja recht, es ist zum Lachen. Ich habe den halben Tag damit verbracht Sex mit dir zu haben, und habe mit Sicherheit in Zukunft noch jede Menge Gelegenheit dazu." Sie seufzte. „Aber was kann ich denn machen wenn all meine Gedanken nur darum kreisen wie ich _dich_ so schnell wie möglich in _mich_ bekomme?"

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen", sagte Damon und war wirklich versucht ihr sein Blut anzubieten während sie sich zusammenkuschelten. Nicht nur wegen dem Sex, auch wollte er das die Schnitte an ihren Handgelenken verschwanden die Klaus ihr beigebracht hatte. Er wollte nicht ständig an die Gefahr erinnert werden in der sie geschwebt hatte. Und er wollte sein Blut in ihr, wollte sie als Sein kennzeichnen, wollte dass sie durch ihn stärker wurde.

„Damon, was wenn ich dein Blut trinken würde?"

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und er wurde augenblicklich hart wie Stahl.

„Du bist die unglaublichste Frau der Welt Elena Gilbert! Nicht bewegen!"

Mit seiner übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit holte er einen kleinen, scharfen Dolch aus seinem Badezimmer und war innerhalb eines Liedschlags zurück an ihrer Seite.

„Ich will das du an meinem Hals trinkst Elena. Keine Sorge, ich bin ein großer, böser Vampir, ich gehe nicht kaputt von einem Schnitt in den Hals. Bist du auch wirklich bereit dafür?"

Elena nickte ernst und er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, den Rücken lehnte er an das Kopfteil. Elena krabbelte auf seinen Schoß, setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und zog sich sein Hemd aus.

„Ja Damon, das bin ich."

Sie wollte sein Blut, wollte ihn schmecken, wollte alles von ihm in ihr aufnehmen. Sie wollte durch Blut mit ihm verbunden sein schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Damon setzte den Dolch an der linken Seite seines Halses an, das eisige Blau seiner Augen mit ihrem goldenen Braun verschmolzen. Sein Mund war zu einem grimmigen Lächeln verzogen als er ohne zu zögern den Dolch mit einem zischenden Geräusch über seine Haut zog und die Ader für Elena öffnete.

Sofort floss sein Blut über seine Brust zum Bauch, seine Schulter und seinen Arm. Damon neigte den Kopf zur Seite und Elena dachte keinen Moment länger nach. Sie schloss den Mund über der Wunde und nahm ihren ersten Zug! Damon stöhnte und krallte sich an ihr fest.

Dass das kein normales Blut war merkte Elena sofort.

Das war Kraft!

Das war Leben!

Das war Damon!

Sein Blut schmeckte wie er war, dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Sein Geruch vermischte sich mit seinem Geschmack. Muskat, Leder, Blut und Sex.

Elena trank bis sich die Wunde vollständig geschlossen hatte. Viel zu schnell ihrer Meinung nach. Sie setzte sich auf und sah seinen Körper an der zur Hälfte mit seinem frischen Rot überzogen war. Elena ließ ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten und benetzte diese mit seinem Blut. Und diese blutigen Hände schloss sie jetzt um seine harte Männlichkeit, begann ihn zu streicheln und zu massieren. Sie rieb sein Geschlecht vollständig mit Blut ein, vermischt mit den silbrigen Tropfen die sich an seiner Spitze gebildet hatten.

Damon keuchte und rammte seine Hüften aufwärts in ihre Hände. Durch sein Blut waren sie schlüpfrig und feucht, es fühlte sich irre an.

Sogar für ihn, der in mehr als 150 Jahren alles genagelt hatte und auf jede erdenkliche Art.

Doch das war neu, und das war Elena die ihn hungrig ansah, während sie seinen Schwanz mit seinem Blut massierte.

Ihr Blick schnellte zu seinen Augen als sie ihm befahl sich hinzulegen. Sie küsste einen Pfad über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, leckte noch mehr Blut und biss ihn heftig in seinen Hüftknochen. Damon brüllte auf und kam beinahe als er ihre Zähne in seiner Haut spürte. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf, lächelte ein wissendes Lächeln, und schloss dann ihre Lippen um seinen blutverschmierten Schwanz.

„Oh Gott…´Lena…!"

Damon warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, sein Rücken bog sich durch und berührte kaum mehr die Matratze. Er versuchte krampfhaft Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, hatte aber vergessen wie man atmete. Alles was er konnte war Elenas Mund an seinem Schwanz zu fühlen. Ihr Lecken und Saugen war mehr als er ertragen konnte und sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anspannung. Als Elena leise seufzte blickte er nach unten. Ein fataler Fehler. Denn als er sah wie er tief zwischen Elenas Lippen steckte und sie hingebungsvoll das Blut von seinem Schwanz lutschte, war es vorbei. Sein Körper explodierte förmlich, und er sah für einen kurzen Moment Sterne, als sein Sperma in Elenas Mund schoss.

Sie stöhnte gedämpft und saugte ihn regelrecht aus. Er schmeckte phantastisch. Wie sein Blut war sein Sperma eine Mischung aus dunklen Gewürzen und seiner Essenz. Der Wahnsinn. Elena machte eine kleine Notiz an sich selbst, dass sie das ab jetzt täglich haben wollte. Zusammen mit dem Anblick den er bot wenn er kam, war Elena ihrem eigenen Höhepunkt so nahe, dass es beinahe schmerzhaft zwischen ihren Beinen klopfte…ohne das er sie auch nur angefasst hätte.

Elena schnappte überrascht nach Luft als sie unvermittelt hochgehoben und auf die Matratze geworfen wurde.

Damon war völlig entfesselt und seine Fänge komplett sichtbar, ebenso die lilafarbenen Adern um seine Augen und das Blut um seine fast farblose Iris. Er zerriss mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihren Tanga und biss sich dann selbst ins Handgelenk.

Das alles passierte so schnell dass Elena erst wieder etwas realisierte als Damon sein blutendes Handgelenk zwischen ihre Beine presste. Bei der ersten Berührung mit Damons Blut und ihrer zarten Falten kam sie.

Er rieb ihr Geschlecht großzügig damit ein und atmete stoßweise, witterte in der Luft. Er war jetzt mehr Raubtier als Mensch, mehr Vampir als Mann. Und so riss er jetzt ihren noch immer zuckenden Körper aus dem Bett, und stellte sie an einen seiner hohen Bettpfosten auf den Boden.

„Festhalten", befahl er ihr, und hob ihr rechtes Bein auf die Matratze. Das andere ließ er auf dem Boden stehen.

Er trat hinter sie und versenkte sich mit einem Stoß bis zur Wurzel in ihr. Ihr Kopf fiel mit einem Keuchen nach hinten auf seine Schulter, ihr langes, kastanienbraunes Haar ergoss sich auf seinen Rücken. Sein Blut mit dem er sie eingerieben hatte, wurde bei jedem seiner gewaltigen Stöße tiefer in sie hineingetrieben und entfachte dort ein wahres Inferno an Gefühlen. Ihr Körper schien in einer Endlosschleife fest zu hängen bei dem köstlichen Ziehen kurz bevor das Pulsieren anfängt. Es war sein Blut tief in ihrer Mitte was das auslöse. Es war wie ewig langes „Kommen" ohne einen Abschluss zu finden.

Damon hingegen kam. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal ohne Pausen dazwischen, bis er endlich Erbarmen hatte und seine Finger zwischen ihre Falten schob, und ihre Knospe mit Zeige- und Ringfinger rieb.

Endlich setzte das erlösende Pulsieren ein und riss Elena fast von den Füßen, hätte Damon sie nicht an ihrer Taille festgehalten. Sie keuchte und stöhnte als sie sich rhythmisch um seine Härte zusammenzog und sie ritt ihn bis das Pochen aufhörte, nur um festzustellen dass das Ziehen sofort von neuem anfing.

„Damon…oh Gott…ah…bitte…beiß mich…bitte…"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter leicht zur Seite und offenbarte sich ihm ganz.

„Ich will dass ich in dir bin wie du in mir", sagte sie abgehackt unter schweren Atemzügen. Damon zischte laut und schlug seine Fänge in ihren Hals. Doch anstatt Schmerzen zu spüren, kam Elena erneut und Damon mit ihr. Sie spürte seinen Orgasmus so intensiv, dass es sie beinahe auseinander gerissen hätte.

Er saugte so lange an ihrem Hals wie sein Schwanz in ihr pumpte und zog sich dann aus ihr zurück, seine Fänge und sein Geschlecht. Dieses Haltes beraubt knickte Elena einfach ein und glitt zu Boden, riss ihn mit sich.

Ihr Körper war nass von Schweiß und Blut und Sperma und ihren eigenen Orgasmen.

Damon sah nicht viel besser aus.

Sie lagen keuchend auf dem harten Parkett seines Bodens und versuchten zu erfassen was da passierte. Sex war so nicht. Nicht das!

Elena wusste dass ihre Erfahrung in solchen Dingen nicht der Maßstab war, sie hatte kaum welche, aber verglichen mit allem was sie erlebt hatte seit sie keine Jungfrau mehr war, war das nicht normal.

Sie dachte sie hätte mit Stefan guten Sex denn er war aufmerksam und stellte ihre Befriedigung vor seine. Er war auch gut, auch er hatte so seine Tricks und konnte sie zum Orgasmus bringen aber das mit Damon ging weit über Befriedigung hinaus. Klar hatte Damon mehr Erfahrung, sie wusste dass er sich durch die letzten 145 Jahre gesoffen, gemordet und vor allem gevögelt hatte. Aber sein Blut als Afrodisiakum, das hätte Stefan nie auch nur ausprobiert. Es war der Wahnsinn!

„Tu das nie wieder Elena!" knurrte Damon unvermittelt.

Elena richtete sich auf um ihn ansehen zu können. „Was Damon?"

Er war ernsthaft wütend auf sie. „Nie wieder bringst du Blut in die Nähe davon!" Er griff nach seiner Männlichkeit. „Ich hätte dich töten können! Wenn sich Stefan so weit unter Kontrolle hat dass er das aushält, fein. Aber ich nicht!", sagte er drohend.

Elena sah ihn bestürzt an. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht Damon, es tut mir leid, ich hab mich einfach von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Ich wusste nicht was dein Blut auslösen kann."

„Wusstest du nicht?"

„Nein. Aber warum hast du mir nicht gesagt wie gefährlich es werden kann. Du hättest mich doch aufhalten können", sagte sie reuig.

„Hätte ich nicht, Ich wusste es auch nicht."

Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich war noch niemals jemandem so nahe, das ich ihn an meinem Hals hätte trinken lassen. Nur Katherine und da war ich noch ein Mensch. Das heißt, dass ich mich nie mit meinem eigenen Blut eingesaut habe und das wiederum heißt, dass ich noch nie Sex auf Droge, äh Blut hatte."

„Aber warum hast du dann, also ich meine du hast dich selbst gebissen und mich…hast du gewusst was mit mir passiert wenn du das tust?" fragte sie.

„Alles was ich getan habe seit der ersten Berührung mit Blut und diesem Kerl hier " -wieder ein Griff nach unten- „war reiner Instinkt."

Er seufzte in ihr verklebtes Haar und sog den Geruch tief ein. Er roch ihre zimtig-warme Haut mit dem Hauch von Lilien und sich selbst überall auf ihrem herrlichen Körper. So sollte sie ab jetzt immer riechen, damit jeder wusste das sie zu ihm gehörte.

Elenas Stimme holte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. „So war es für mich auch. Ich wusste nicht warum aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis dein Blut auf diesem Kerl" _Augen nach unten_ „zu verteilen und so Sex mit dir zu haben. Ich wollte dein Blut auch dort in mir. Und ich werde es wieder wollen Damon, also sei gewarnt."

Und dann sagten sie beide wie aus einem Munde: „Durch Blut vereint!"

Sie beide spürten dass sich etwas veränderte, die Zeit sich verschob und zurecht gerückt wurde. Doch dieses Gefühl rollte über sie hinweg und war innerhalb eines Blinzelns wieder vorbei. Damon schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann an ihrem Körper hinab.

„Ich glaube sie haben die zweite Dusche des Tages nötig Miss Gilbert."

Er lächelte schmunzelnd wie immer. "Ich meine, ich finde diesen _ich hatte gerade schmutzigen Sex_ _Look_ gut, aber ich weiß nicht ob du so schlafen kannst."

„Schmutziger Sex Look? Wir sehen aus wie vom Schlachter", sagte Elena beim Aufstehen. „Wir brauchen dringen heißes Wasser und Seife…oh", sie sah auf sein Bett, „und frische Lacken. Also komm in die Gänge Mister Salvatore, ich hatte gerade Killer- Sex und muss dringend schlafen!"

Er jagte sie in die Dusche und gemeinsam wuschen sie die Überreste der letzten Stunden von ihren Körpern, aber nicht mehr. Schnell überzog Damon noch das Bett frisch und kuschelte sich mit ihr hinein, hielt sie fest bis sie einschlief und fiel selbst kurz darauf in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Elena alleine. Sie war nicht verwirrt beim Erwachen, wusste noch im Halbschlaf wo sie war. Es gefiel ihr nur ganz und gar nicht alleine in einem Bett aufzuwachen das so groß wie ihr komplettes Zimmer war. Sie griff neben sich zwischen die Laken. Sie waren noch warm. Damon musste eben erst aufgestanden sein und ihr Körper vermisste ihn, war daran aufgewacht.

Sie beschloss, nicht hier auf ihn zu warten sondern in die Küche zu gehen und Kaffee zu kochen. Er wollte sicher auch einen. Also streifte sie sich sein T-Shirt von gestern über und suchte sich eine seiner Boxershorts. Schwarze Seide. Wieso war sie nicht überrascht?

Als sie der Küche immer näher kam, konnte sie das Klappern von Geschirr schon hören. Hier war er also. Sie versuchte sich leise an ihn heranzuschleichen, wurde aber im nächsten Moment gepackt, auf die Arbeitsplatte gesetzt und geküsst.

„_Hm, das ist besser als Frühstück", _dachte Elena.

„Guten Morgen Kätchen, Lust auf Kaffee?", fragte Damon als er seine Lippen von ihren löste.

„Noch nicht, brauch erst noch mehr davon", erwiderte Elena und zog ihn erneut zu sich um ihn ausgiebig zu küssen. Er fühlte sich so ganz anders an als Stefan, so richtig und vertraut. Stefan zu küssen war auch schön gewesen aber mit Damon fühlte es sich an wie nach Hause kommen, es machte Sinn.

Sie Frühstückten in der Küche und Elena zog es in die Länge, da sie beschlossen hatte danach Heim zu gehen. Sie log sich selber an, das wusste sie aber sie wollte sich einfach nicht von Damon lösen, nicht mal für ein paar Stunden. Damon hatte ihr Spiel längst durchschaut und machte gerne mit. Doch irgendwann seufzte Elena auf und überwand sich. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Jeans, behielt aber sein Shirt an. Es roch nach ihm und sollte sie über den Tag trösten.

Der Abschied an der Tür war lang und angefüllt mit vielen Küssen. Damon versprach bei ihr zu sein sobald sie ins Bett ging, ein Anruf würde ausreichen. Und sie schwor sich, dass sie heute um 20 Uhr im Bett liegen würde. Also müsste sie nur acht Stunden überbrücken.

Als Elena bei sich Zuhause die Haustür aufschloss stürzte sie sich direkt in ein Gespräch mit Jenna, erzählte ihr ausgiebig eine erfundene Geschichte über Paris und noch eine über Caroline. Sie kam sich so mies dabei vor, vor allem bei der zweiten Geschichte.

Jenna vor der Wahrheit über Vampire zu beschützen war eine Sache, Damon zu verleugnen eine andere. Sie wollte doch so gerne mit jemandem über ihn reden, über diese Verbundenheit, wollte wissen ob Jenna das mit Alaric auch hatte.

Jenna bemerkte zwar dass Elena aufgeweckter und lebhafter war als sonst, oder zumindest nicht mehr gewesen war seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern, schob es aber auf den Urlaub. Und Stefan.

Eine Katastrophe!

Jenna fuhr kurz darauf zu Ric und ließ Elena alleine mit ihrer Sehnsucht und dem Wunsch sich abzulenken.

Als Jeremy heim kam wusste sie nicht ob es jetzt ein Fluch oder ein Segen war. Sie hatten sich nicht gesehen seit sie Klaus loswerden konnten und entsprechend herzlich war die Begrüßung.

Elena genoss es zuerst sehr ihn um sich zu haben und ihm die volle Geschichte von Klaus zu erzählen. Bonnie hatte ihn zwar schon eingeweiht, aber er wollte auch alles aus Elenas Sicht erfahren.

Sie erzählte von dem Kampf den Damon sich mit Klaus geliefert hatte und wie er den anticken Dolch abbekam mit dem Klaus ihre Arme aufschnitt, um ihr Blut über den Mondstein zu ergießen. Jener Dolch der den Fluch einst besiegelte.

Auch wie Bonnie und Greta ihre vereinten Mächte dazu benutzten Klaus zu lähmen, und ihm schließlich den Dolch ins Herz rammten. Sie zerstörten den Stein unwiederbringlich und belegten Klaus mit einem Fluch, der ihn für alle Zeit unauffindbar machen würde. Nur sie wussten wie er zu finden war.

Der Dolch blieb an Ort und Stelle, sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen.

Jeremy saugte alles in sich auf und stellte hier und da einige Fragen die sie gerne beantwortete. Alle außer die eine: „Hat Stefan dir sein Blut gegeben? Die Schnitte an dienen Armen sind komplett verheilt."

Elena beschloss nicht zu lügen. „Nein, es war eigentlich Damons Blut."

Sie hatte ein wenig Angst Jeremy könnte aus ihren Worten irgendetwas heraus hören. Stattdessen meinte er nur: „Jap, manchmal hat sogar der Geistesblitze. Dann geht's ihm also gut nach der ganzen Dolchgeschichte?"

Elena stammelte so etwas wie „Ich denke schon, ja", und wollte schnell das Thema wechseln. Doch Jeremy war noch nicht fertig. „Er tut das alles für dich, das weißt du oder Elena? Er ist nicht so übel wie er immer tut. Du solltest netter zu ihm sein!"

Und das alles aus Jeremys Mund. Der Jeremy, der wegen Damon ein gebrochenes Genick gehabt hatte. Unfassbar…!

Elena fragte Jeremy: „Du hast ihm alles verziehen oder?"

„Ja und das solltest du auch tun. Er gehört trotz allem zu den Guten und ich denke ich kann sagen dass er mittlerweile einer meiner Freunde ist."

Elena murmelte ein „Ist gut", und hörte einfach auf sich zu wundern über Freundschaften und Vampire und Brüder und Männer im Allgemeinen.

Sie wechselte das Thema. „Sag mal, ist Bonnie Zuhause? Ich würde sie gerne besuchen gehen."

Sie würde mit Bonnie über diese Gefühle reden die sie mit Damon hatte und versuchen, so nahe wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, ohne ihn zu erwähnen.

Jeremy meinte dass sie momentan noch unterwegs sei, aber so gegen 16 Uhr Zuhause sein müsste.

Also beschloss Elena die Zeit zu nutzten um den schwersten Punkt auf ihrer „to do" Liste abzuhacken. Sie rief Stefan an.

Sie musste es lange klingeln lassen und wollte schon auflegen als er sich meldete.

„Elena, alles klar bei dir? Warum rufst du an?", fragte er etwas unwirsch.

„Hallo Stefan, ja keine Sorge, es geht mir gut", antwortete sie ausweichend. „Ich wollte dich nur fragen wo du steckst. Ich habe außer deiner SMS kein Lebenszeichen von dir."

„Ich bin noch beschäftigt Elena. Ich dachte Damon würde sich schon um dich kümmern."

Sie glaubte die Doppeldeutigkeit aus seinem Satz herauszuhören, schob es dann aber auf ihr Gewissen das Reue empfinden sollte. Sie überging seine Worte und fragte stattdessen nach seinem Freund. „Geht die Sache denn voran?"

„Ja Elena." Knirschte er mit den Zähnen? „So langsam kommt Licht ins Dunkel."

Das Gespräch verlief entsetzlich dachte sie sich. „Dann komm bald heim Stefan. Ich…wir müssen reden…" Sie seufzte.

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Es gibt da so einiges was ich erzählen kann." Er presste die Worte fast hervor. „Bis bald Elena."

Er beendete das Telefonat noch bevor sie sich verabschieden konnte und ließ sie mit tausend Fragen zurück. Was war da los? Kein normales Wort, keine liebevolle Verabschiedung und seine schlechte Laune? Wusste er Bescheid? Wie sollte das denn gehen? Sie wusste es doch auch erst seit etwas mehr als 24 Stunden? Und da war er ja schon weg gewesen? Das war alles so merkwürdig.

Elena warf sich auf ihr Bett und dachte darüber nach was sie ihm denn sagen sollte, wenn er wieder da war. Sie wollte Stefan nicht verletzten, er hatte nichts Schlechtes verdient und sie würde ihn immer lieben für alles was er war. Aber sie brauchte Damon um leben zu können. Und das war alles was ihr an Erklärung einfiel. Echt mickrig, doch sie konnte nicht beschreiben wie es war mit Damon.

Er war wie ein Sprengsatz der ständig explodierte und sie somit in Atem hielt. Die meisten „normalen" Menschen hätten jene gemieden, die hin und wieder austickten aber sie war nach dem Unfall Ihrer Eltern so lange wie betäubt durch die Welt gelaufen und hatte sich in den dumpfen Mantel des Wohlgefallens gehüllt. Dabei hatte sich nicht bemerkt, wie ihr eigenes Feuer beinahe ausging.

Bis Damon kam und sie zündete.

Und da war noch etwas. Etwas das Elena nicht erfassen konnte. Er zog sie an wie ein Magnet, sie wollte bei ihm sein und suchte ständig seine Nähe. Von Anfang an.

Auch das hatte sie versucht zu betäuben und es war das Einzige gewesen, worin sie erfolglos war.

Kurz vor vier konnte Elena es nicht mehr aushalten und rief Bonnie an. Die war zum Glück bereits Zuhause und freute sich auf Elenas Besuch.

Bonnie öffnete die Haustür und umarmte Elena zur Begrüßung. „Hi Süße, wie geht´s dir denn? Komm rein!"

Bonnie machte ihnen beiden Tee und sie gingen in ihr Zimmer.

Noch bevor Elena bereit war DAS Thema anzuschneiden, fragte Bonnie nach.

„Wie geht es Damon? Warum riechst du wie er und wie zum Teufel sind die Wunden an deinen Handgelenken so schnell verheilt? Und sag nicht es sei Stefans Blut gewesen, ich weiß dass er nicht da ist!"

Bang! Die nächste Bombe. Und noch mal 1000 Fragen!

„Elena du musst mir alles erzählen und die Wahrheit sagen! Ich kann dir jetzt nicht mehr darüber verraten, aber es ist ungeheuer wichtig dass du mich nicht anlügst!" sagte Bonnie eindringlich.

„Okay, dann sag du mir warum du ausgerechnet_ mich_ zuerst nach Damon fragst, und woher _du_ weißt dass Stefan nicht da ist. Weißt du wo er ist Bonnie?" fragte Elena aufgebracht.

„Elena bitte, es tut mir leid wenn ich dich so überfallen habe, aber es gibt da einige Dinge die ich dringend abklären muss. Ich habe bei Klaus das Grimoire der ersten Bennet Hexe gefunden, das, in dem der Fluch niedergeschrieben wurde. In diesem Buch steht auch wie man Klaus besiegen kann und es reicht nicht aus, nur den Dolch in sein Herz zu stoßen." Bonnie verschnaufte kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Darin steht das der _Dolch in das Blut des „Retters" getaucht werden muss welcher sein Herz gefunden hat. _Ich nahm an das es sich dabei um Stefan handelt. Salvatore = Retter, und sein Herz hat Stefan am rechten Fleck, das wissen wir alle." Bonnie schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte weiter. „Aber Stefan ist mit dem Dolch nicht in Berührung gekommen! Deswegen sind er und Greta zurück nach Frankreich, in der Annahme Klaus quicklebendig vorzufinden. Stattdessen ist der immer noch mausetot und dann habe ich mich erinnert.

Es war Damon der den Dolch abbekommen hat und somit sein Blut an der Klinge klebte. Demzufolge ist Damon der „Retter" und ich bescheuert, weil ich die Herzgeschichte nicht kapiere!"

Elena schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Das kann nicht sein Bonnie. Damon war zu der Zeit als der Fluch ausgesprochen wurde noch nicht am Leben, wie könnte er dann Teil davon sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Elena. Fakt ist, dass Klaus tot ist. Und das kann er nur sein, weil irgendwie alles richtig gelaufen ist. Er ist der erste Vampir der Zeit und kann im eigentlichen Sinn nicht getötet werden. Wir konnten ihn nur ruhig stellen weil meine Vorfahrin einen Fluch ausgesprochen hat. Nur wenn die Prophezeiung genau eingehalten wird kann man das schaffen. Also muss Damon damit zu tun haben. Das „wie" finde ich noch heraus!"

Elena hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Welche Prophezeiung?"

„Na die über den „Retter". Dann zitierte Bonnie aus dem Grimoire: "_Der „Retter "ward zweimal geboren und herzlos. _Das verstehe ich noch. Einmal die menschliche Geburt und das zweite Mal bei der Wandlung zum Vampir. Kein schlagendes Herz und ein Killer, also herzlos. _Und er muss finden sein Herz denn ohne dies kann der Retter die Prüfung nicht bestehen. Und der Dolch muss getaucht werden in das Blut des Retters der sein Herz fand und mit ihm durch Blut vereint sein für alle Zeit._ Und spätestens an der Stelle steige ich aus Elena. Elena? Alles in Ordnung?"

Bonnie rückte näher zu Elena und griff sie an den Schultern.

„Mein Blut war auch an dem Dolch Bonnie." Sagte sie schwach. „Aber wenn der Zauber funktioniert hat obwohl mein Blut auch am Dolch war…Bonnie da ist doch was schief gelaufen. Das gibt alles keinen Sinn. Was ist mit Greta und Stefan. Wenn Klaus plötzlich aufwacht weil wir die Prophezeiung falsch ausgeführt haben dann sind sie in Gefahr!"

Elena sprang auf und wollte schon aus der Tür stürmen.

„Nein Elena, der Zauber ist echt und wirksam. Greta und ich haben es in dem Moment gespürt als wir den Dolch versenkt haben und Greta hat es noch mal überprüft. Die Prophezeiung wurde erfüllt, ich weiß nur nicht wie, warum und durch wen." endete sie.

„Finde es raus Bonnie! Ich muss wissen wie Damon da drin hängt."

Sie merkte, dass sie sich da in etwas verstrickte und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich meine für ihn. Ich habe ihn gern und will nicht dass er in etwas verwickelt ist das ihm schaden könnte."

Bonnie sah sie prüfend an, sagte dazu aber nichts, nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Dass sie schon eine Ahnung hatte sagte sie lieber nicht. Es war nur der Ansatz von etwas und noch lange nicht spruchreif.

Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich die Freundinnen und Elena war schwindlig vom vielen Nachdenken. Es war jetzt kurz nach sechs und sie machte sich ans Abendbrot. Jeremy war in seinem Zimmer und Jenna noch nicht wieder da. Also kochte sie alleine Spagetti und rief dann Jeremy zum Essen.

Sie schnitt das Thema mit ihm noch mal an, denn Bonnie hatte ihm im Laufe des gestrigen Tages alles darüber erzählt was sie herausgefunden hatte. Doch er konnte ihr auch nicht wirklich weiter helfen, hatte auch kein Hintergrundwissen.

Aber Alaric hatte das. Sie musste alleine mit ihm sprechen.

Er kam kurze Zeit darauf mit Jenna an der Hand nach Hause und Elena bot an, das Essen noch mal aufzuwärmen. Mit einem eindringlichen Blick und einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Küche machte sie Alaric auf sich aufmerksam und er bot seine Hilfe an.

„Ah…Jenna, wieso setzt du dich nicht schon mal gemütlich hin und ich helfe Elena in der Küche", sagte er.

Als sie in der Küche waren ließ Elena die Details aus, und bat ihn nur nach dem Teil mit der Prophezeiung zu suchen. Sie wiederholte so genau sie noch konnte den Text, und sah, das Alaric Feuer gefangen hatte. Das war sein Ding.

Sie dankte ihm und verkrümelte sich dann in ihr Zimmer als die beiden beim Essen saßen. Jeremy war über Nacht wieder bei Bonnie. Es war richtig schwer geworden, die zwei Mal einzeln anzutreffen, und Elena freute sich. Ihre Beste Freundin und ihr Bruder. Besser hätte es nicht laufen können.

Der Tag war viel zu lange gewesen und sie vermisste Damon jetzt schmerzlich. Sie konnte sich gerade noch zu einer Blitzdusche überwinden, bevor sie zu ihrem Handy griff und seine Nummer wählte. Es klingelte drei Mal, dann kam er durchs Fenster und sie flog in seine Arme, krallte sich an ihm fest und atmete tief seinen Duft.

Seine Wärme sickerte durch ihre Haut und ihre Welt rückte wieder gerade. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen. Beinahe ausgehungert fielen sie übereinander her. Damon presste sie so fest gegen seinen Körper dass kein Blatt Papier mehr dazwischen gepasst hätte.

Es war nicht annähernd nahe genug.

Sie griff nach seinem weichen, schwarzen Sweatshirt und zog daran. Damon half gerne und schlüpfte schnell aus dem Shirt nur um sie sofort wieder an sich zu pressen und sie mit schierer Verzweiflung zu küssen.

„Das ist wirklich ein niedlicher Schlafanzug Kätzchen aber der muss weg", sagte er, als er sie kurz zu Atem kommen ließ. „Tut mir leid wenn ich dich so überfalle, aber ich brauche dich jetzt unter mir!"

Mit diesen Worten riss er Elena das Top und die Shorts vom Leib und warf sie auf ihr Bett.

Sie legte sich auf ihrer Matratze zurecht und räkelte sich vor seinen Augen, sah ihn von unten herauf an und erwiderte: „Nicht so sehr wie ich dich unter mir haben will."

Nur ein Blinzeln und Damon lag auf ihr. Seine Hose hatte er nur aufgemacht und sich so weit daraus befreit dass er sie mit nur einer fließenden Bewegung zur Seinen machen konnte. Elena war mehr als bereit für ihn und er nahm sie ohne zu zögern in Besitz.

Es war sein Recht das zu tun! Von jeher!

Elena stöhnte laut als sie ihn groß und heiß in sich fühlte, und er fing den Laut mit seinem Mund auf. So sehnsüchtig er sie auch wollte, wusste er doch das Jenna und Ric unten im Wohnzimmer saßen und nicht unbedingt hören sollten wie er sich und Elena um den Verstang vögelte.

Er hatte sie so vermisst den Tag über, konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren und war ruhelos im Haus herumgelaufen ohne ein Ziel oder einen Zweck. Er hatte 145 Jahre auf Katherine gewartet und das war nichts im Vergleich zu den knapp acht Stunden die er heute ohne Elena gewesen war. Er musste einfach bei ihr sein. Es war Unrecht sie nicht in seiner Nähe zu haben und er wusste wie das klang.

Er wusste dass er sie wollte seit dem Tag als er sie das erste Mal sah und dass er sie liebte war nicht sehr lange danach passiert. Doch das was er jetzt fühlte ging weit über Liebe und alles was die Menschen darüber wussten hinaus. Er war mit ihr auf eine Art verbunden die nicht von dieser Welt kam und sie fühlte genau das Selbe.

Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, war sie bei ihm, und stieß ihre Hüften seinen entgegen, nahm ihn komplett in sich auf und gab ihm alles was er brauchte. Er fasste zwischen ihre Körper und legte seine Finger an die Stelle an der sie mit ihm verbunden war.

Elena kam augenblicklich als sie seine streichelnden Finger an ihrer beinahe schmerzhaft gedehnten Haut fühlte. Ihr Orgasmus tränkte seine schwarze Jeans als sie über seinen Schwanz kam. Doch sie wollte mehr.

Sie ritt die letzten Wellen ihres Höhepunktes und wälzte sich dann mit ihm herum, so das sie auf seinen Hüften saß. Jetzt war sie am Zug. Sie platzierte ihre Füße rechts und links von ihm und lehnte ihren Oberkörper dann weit zurück, stütze sich auf seinen Schienbeinen ab.

Sie bot ihm eine Höllen-Show als er sich selbst in ihren Körper verschwinden sah und anschließend dick und feucht wieder heraus glitt, bis nur noch seine samtige Spitze in ihr ruhte. Und wieder rammte sie sich auf seine Hüften und nahm ihn mit seiner vollen Länge in ihren Körper auf. Wieder und wieder pfählte sie sich mit seinem Schwanz.

Damon atmete keuchend und hatte alle Mühe nicht einfach wie ein Irrer wild in Elenas Zimmer rumzuwichsen.

Doch als Elena eine Hand von seinem Schienbein löste und ihre Finger zum Mund führte um diese abzulecken, ahnte er dass es das wohl gewesen war.

Sie legte die Hand auf ihre Klitoris und begann in kleinen Kreißbewegungen zu reiben.

Damons Höhepunkt schoss in ihren Körper als er spürte wie sie erneut wild zuckend kam.

Als sie beide wieder einigermaßen klar sehen konnten, löste Elena ihr hinreißendes Geschlecht mit einer eleganten Bewegung von seinem Körper und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an und sagte: „Du sagst mir doch wenn jemand hoch kommt und nach mir sehen will. So laut wie du warst, wäre es ein Wunder wenn wir unbemerkt geblieben wären."

Damon leckte sich kurz die Lippen und grinste sie dann an. „Ich denke der gute Alaric ist momentan selbst viel zu beschäftigt deiner Tante seine Liebe lautstark zu bekunden. Ich kann sie hören wie sie…au…!"

Sie hatte ihn geboxt und hielt ihm jetzt den Mund zu. „Damon! Du wirst nie aufhören unverschämt und taktlos und ganz und gar unmöglich zu sein stimmts?" sagte sie lachend.

„Mm-hm, genau deshalb willst du mich doch."

„Mm-hm" imitierte sie ihn. „Deshalb auch."

Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und ließ eine Hand auf seiner Brust Muster zeichnen. Sie seufzte einmal tief auf und beschloss dann, Damon alles zu erzählen was sie heute von Bonnie erfahren hatte. Er hörte aufmerksam aber stumm zu.

Als sie geendet hatte war er noch immer unbekümmert wie es eben seine Art war. Er sorgte sich nicht und sagte nur: „Hexen und ihre Klauseln. So lange alles funktioniert hat und du genau da bleibst wo du jetzt bist, ist mir das „Wie" egal."

Dann horchte er, und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein gigantisches Grinsen aus. „Oh Ric Kumpel, das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Respekt!"

Sie drehte sein Gesicht zu sich und sagte: „Zeig es mir…!" Er tat es, wieder und wieder.

Der Wecker am nächsten Morgen klingelte viel zu bald nach der kurzen und lebhaften Nacht, aber es war Montag und somit Schule.

Damon lag auf ihr noch bevor sie recht die Augen öffnen konnte und sagte auf seine Art guten Morgen.

Mit einem gleitenden Stoß drang er in sie, und diese Bewegung reichte aus um sie mit einem heißeren „Damon" zu einem Orgasmus zu bringen der ihren gesamten Körper erschütterte. Und als er ihr bebend über die Klippe folgte, kam sie erneut.

Danach flitzte sie in die Dusche und Damon erklärte sich bereit ihre Bettwäsche zu wechseln. Wenn Jenna die zu Gesicht bekäme…

Sie lief ohne ihn nach unten und konnte Ihrer Tante, die bereits Kaffee gekocht hatte, kaum in die Augen sehen ohne rot zu werden. Immerhin hatte sie am eignen Leib erfahren was Jenna und Ric den gestrigen Abend getrieben hatten.

Elena stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr los. Als sie um die Ecke war gab Damon seine Deckung auf und kletterte vom Rücksitz nach vorne. Kurz vor der Schule hielt sie den Wagen an und sie verabschiedeten sich. Beide hassten das Gefühl es heimlich tun zu müssen, aber wenigstens das waren sie Stefan schuldig. Elena versprach bei einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Kuss sofort nach der Schule zu ihm zu fahren. Sie wollte zwar dringend mit Bonnie reden, aber das konnte sie auch während der Pausen erledigen.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, was sie wie durch ein Wunder noch vor dem Klingeln schaffte, war Bonnie noch nicht an ihrem Platz und tauchte auch die gesamten ersten zwei Stunden nicht auf.

Zur dritten hatten sie Geschichte bei Alaric und mit ihm kam auch Bonnie. Die beiden waren noch auf dem Weg zu ihren Plätzen tief in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

Als Bonnie schließlich Platz nahm und der Unterricht begann, sah Elena sie fragend an und ihre Lippen formten ein lautloses „Was?". Doch Bonnie schüttelte nur den Kopf und fing an, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. Verwundert und etwas genervt sah Elena wieder nach vorne als ihr Handy in ihrer Tasche vibrierte. Eine Nachricht von Bonnie: _Müssen reden, treffen uns bei den Salvatores. –B_

Sie sah noch einmal verwundert zu Bonnie, die reagierte jedoch die ganze Stunde nicht mehr auf sie und Alaric warf ihr nur einen stummen, forschenden Blick zu.

Nach der Stunde konnte Elena Bonnie gerade noch am Arm festhalten als diese, Alaric folgend, aus dem Klassenzimmer rennen wollte. „Was ist denn los Bonnie? Rede mit mir!"

Bonnie sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht als würde sie hoffen dort irgendwelche Antworten zu finden. Antworten von denen Elena nicht einmal die Frage wusste.

„Jetzt nicht Elena. Es sollten alle anwesend sein wenn wir das besprechen. Ich sehe dich nachher in der Villa. Dich und Damon."

Irgendetwas flackerte kurz in Bonnies Augen auf, war aber noch bevor Elena es erfassen konnte wieder verschwunden. Genau wie Bonnie selbst.

Elena sah sie den ganzen Morgen über nicht mehr und als die Schule endlich aus war wurde sie noch von Amber aufgehalten.

So kam es dass sie als letzte beim Haus der Salvatores eintraf und beinahe rückwärts wieder hinaustaumelte. Es waren _alle _in dem großen Wohnzimmer versammelt! Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline und Matt, Jeremy und Damon, der sie mit einem besorgten und fragenden Blick aus seinen Huskyaugen ansah. Sie konnte nur die Schultern zucken und musste sehr an sich halten, um nicht in seine Umarmung zu fliehen.

Stattdessen löste sie ihre Augen von seinen und sah dass auch Greta wieder da war. Und mit ihr Stefan.

Er stand hinter Greta und sein bekümmerter Blick schnellte zwischen ihr und Damon hin und her. „Es ist wahr!" sagte er schließlich laut in den Raum zu niemand bestimmtes.

Bonnie war die Nächte die sprach. „Ich weiß, ich habe es gestern schon an ihr gespürt. Der Zauber wurde vollzogen und die Prophezeiung somit erfüllt. Sie ist _das Herz._" Greta nickte zur Bestätigung.

Jetzt brach der Tumult los, den vor allem Caroline verursachte, die von nichts wusste.

Elena war näher an Bonnie herangetreten und fasste sie jetzt beim Arm.

„Was soll das alles Bonnie, was bin ich…?"

Es war Alaric der das Wort ergriff. „Jetzt beruhigt euch alle und ich versuche die Situation zu erklären!"

Elena setzte sich ans Ende der großen Couch. Damon stand an deren Armlehne und trank Bourbon. Seine Augen loderten und sie wusste dass er jeden Moment explodieren würde, wenn nicht bald Schluss mit dieser Scharade wäre.

Ric begann zu reden. „Als Ihr in Frankreich wart, hat Bonnie das Grimoire der ersten Bennet-Hexe gefunden. Wir wussten schon aus meinen Aufzeichnungen, dass Klaus nur mit dem Dolch zur Strecke gebracht werden konnte, der zur Besiegelung des Fluchs benutzt wurde. Wir dachten, das sei alles und haben den Dolch in seinem Herz versenkt."

Soweit waren sie alle im Bilde und Alaric fuhr fort. „Dass aber nur der Dolch im Herz nicht ausreicht, hat Bonnie erst in dem Grimoire erfahren. Dieser muss mit dem Blut des „Retters" überzogen sein. Die erste Bennet hat sowohl den Fluch ausgesprochen, wie auch eine Ausstiegsklausel eingefügt. Eine Prophezeiung die den „Retter" beschreibt. Und da kommt Damon ins Spiel. Salvatore steht für Saviour und bedeutet Retter. Damon hat den Dolch in seiner Brust stecken gehabt und somit war des „Retters" Blut an der Klinge. Dass er es ist konnte Bonnie aus dem Grimoire herauslesen. Würdest du Bonnie?"

Bonnie schlug ein dickes, altes Buch auf und begann zu lesen. „_Um das Übel zu besiegen ward der Retter zweimal geboren und herzlos, Eiseskälte in seinem Blick. Doch der Retter muss finden sein Herz denn ohne dies kann er die Prüfung nicht bestehen_. _Und der Dolch muss getaucht werden in das Blut des Retters der sein Herz fand und mit ihm durch Blut vereint sein für alle Zeit."_

Alaric ergriff wieder das Wort nachdem Bonnie geendet hatte. „Es ist die _Kälte in seinem Blick_ Stelle die ganz klar Damon als den Retter ausweißt, und nicht Stefan. Jeder von uns wurde schon mindestens ein Mal von diesen Eisaugen angestarrt."

Damon zwinkerte und prostete Alaric zu. Dieser begann erneut zu sprechen.

„Leider war in dem Grimoire kein einziges Wort über das Herz das unser Retterlein zu finden hatte vermerkt. Und seien wir ehrlich, Damon hat mit Herzen nur in so fern zu tun, dass er sie hin und wieder aus fremden Brustkörben reißt."

Damon verdrehte die Augen und goss sich noch mal Bourbon nach.

„Elena bat mich nach der Prophezeiung zu forschen und die brachte mich zu rein gar nichts. Also forschte ich nur nach dem Teil mit dem Herz, und es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis ich eine interessante Spur hatte, die mich zu Charlotte Petrova führte."

Gemurmel wurde laut und auch ein paar keuchende Atemstöße. Unbeirrt machte Alaric weiter. „Habt ihr gewusst, dass Charlotte Petrova Zarin in Bulgarien war? Ich nicht. Sie war laut Aufzeichnungen die reine Güte und Liebe für ihr Volk. Sie kümmerte sich aufopferungsvoll um die Armen und Kranken und lebte kaum reicher als einer ihrer Gefolgsleute. Sie wurde bekannt unter dem Namen _das Herz Bulgariens_!"

Alaric sah zu Elena. „Du bist die letzte noch lebende Petrova. Es ist das Erbe von Charlotte Petrova das in dir weiterlebt Elena. Du bist _das Herz_."

Elena schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und versuchte Worte zu finden. „Aber Katherine, ich meine Katerina Petrova, die erste Doppelgängerin, was ist mit ihr. Nur weil sie gemein und hinterhältig ist, ist sie doch eine Petrova und könnte ebenso die Erbin von Charlotte sein!"

Sie sah sich hilfesuchend um bis Damon ihr seine Hand beruhigend in den Nacken legte und mit dem Daumen über ihre Halswirbel strich.

Diesmal war es Greta die das Wort ergriff. „Nein Elena. Es hat nichts damit zu tun ob Katherine auch eine Petrova ist, ob sie die erste Doppelgängerin ist oder die Güte in Person währe, -was sie, wie wir alle wissen-, nicht ist.

Es liegt an Damons Geburt.

Was für einen Sinn würde ein Zauber machen, wenn sich die beiden wichtigsten Komponenten um fast 400 Jahre verpassen würden?

Er wurde erst weit nach Katherine geboren, und als er sie traf, war sie schon lange ein Vampir. Das musste sie sein, sie hatte eigentlich auch nie eine andere Chance, denn die Prophezeiung wollte das Damon zweimal geboren wird. Das war Katherines Aufgabe. Und auch der einzige Grund warum er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Das Petrovablut und sie führte ihn zu dir!"

„Mit einem Umweg über deine Mutter." fügte Stefan bitter hinzu. Greta legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und drehte ihn leicht zu sich. „Nicht…" hauchte sie. Stefan nickte.

Alaric schaltete sich erneut ein und brachte alle wieder „back on Track" indem er weiter erzählte. „Also hat Klaus quasi sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben als er erst deine Arme mit dem Dolch aufschnitt und ihn dann nach Damon warf. Wäre das nicht geschehen wäre euer Blut nicht vereint worden und wird es bis in alle Ewigkeit bleiben. Das ist es doch was es bedeutet…oder?" Ric sah zu den Hexen.

„Ich denke nicht" sagte Bonnie schließlich zögernd. „Ihr alle habt dieses seltsame Elena-Damon-Ding schon gespürt und gesehen. Die zwei hatten schon immer etwas Besonderes miteinander, auch wenn ich das nicht verstehe, und ich denke dass es über vereintes Blut in einem Brustkorb eines uralten Vampirs hinausgeht."

Elena stand langsam auf. „Du hast Recht Bonnie. Es tut mir ehrlich leid Stefan" sie wandte sich ihm zu „aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich ihn brauche und auch warum. Ich werde dir niemals vergessen dass du mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern aufgefangen hast. Deine Freundlichkeit und Liebe hat mich getröstet und ich habe mich mit dir treiben lassen. Aber ich war wie betäubt und die Welt um mich herum nahm ich nur dumpf und verschwommen wahr. Die einzigen grellen Flecken waren Damon. Ihn sah ich durch den Nebel. Ich weiß, dass er sich niemals großartig ändern wird und unberechenbar bleibt. Das Leben mit ihm wird nie einfach werden und ich werde Dinge mit ihm sehen, die mir nicht gefallen werden. Aber mit ihm kann ich sehen. Ich will sehen! Alles, die guten wie die schlechten Dinge. Als ich all das herausgefunden hab, wusste ich noch nichts von der Prophezeiung und hätte mich auch ohne sie so entschieden. Vielleicht kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen."

Elena weinte leise und griff hinter sich, wusste das Damon da war. Er trat hinter sie und legte seine Hände leicht auf ihre Schultern. Er wandte seine Worte an Stefan.

„Ich bin für sie erschaffen worden. Ich hätte in keinem Leben die Möglichkeit sie zu meiden und werde es nie mehr versuchen so lange ihr Herz mich will!"

Stefan nickte mit hängendem Kopf. Er sah niedergeschlagen aus, aber nicht am Boden zerstört als er sagte: „Ich wusste es schon die ganze Zeit. Es war nicht zu übersehen dass da etwas war, Katherine sagte es immer wieder und sogar Rose sah es. Ich hatte die letzten drei Tage Zeit mich damit abzufinden. Es wird aufhören weh zu tun. Ich will euch nur eine Zeit lang nicht sehen und werde…" „Bleib bei mir… also ich meine bei uns…!" fiel Greta ihm ins Wort. Sie errötete leicht, sah aber nicht weg. „Du kannst bei mir und Bonnie bleiben. Stimmts Bonnie?"

Diese nickte verwirrt. „Ja…äh…klar Stefan. Bleib bei uns!"

Stefan sah Greta einen Moment mit seinen melancholischen Augen an und nickte dann. „Danke, gern."

„_Man weiß nie wozu was gut ist", _dachte Bonnie.

„Okay, dann wären ja jetzt alle Ungereimtheiten ausgeräumt, und wir können nach Hause. Ich denke hier würden wir stören" sagte Caroline ungewöhnlich taktvoll.

Sie nahm Elena kurz in den Arm. „Ihr habt mit Sicherheit noch eine Menge zu klären, wir sehen uns."

Das war der Startschuss zum allgemeinen Aufbruch. Die Hexen und Stefan gingen zuerst gefolgt von Alaric, Caroline und Matt. Jeremy war der letzte und drückte seine Schwester fest an sein Herz. Er wusste das flüstern nichts helfen würde, schließlich konnte Damon durchs ganze Haus hören, und so sagte er laut: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, du solltest netter zu ihm sein" und küsste Elena auf den Scheitel.

Damon und er legten sich kurz gegenseitig den Arm um die Schultern und klopften sich auf den Rücken.

„Danke Jeremy!"

„Schon gut Alter!"

Und dann waren sie alleine. Noch ehe Elena einen Schritt auf Damon zumachen konnte, lag sie bereits in seinen Armen und seine Lippen pressten sich hungrig auf ihre. Seine Zunge eroberte ihren Mund und raubte ihr den Atem und seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken zu ihren Pobacken. Er hielt sie fest und rieb seine Hüften in ihre. Elena wurde augenblicklich feucht als sie seine harte Läge und sein Sehnen spürte.

Sie wollte nicht mehr reden, wollte nur noch fühlen und die alte Prophezeiung wieder und wieder wahr machen.

Damon fuhr mit seiner Handfläche über ihre Brust und rieb ihre aufgerichtete Spitze durch den Stoff ihres Shirts. Elena stöhnte tief in ihrer Kehle und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Dieser Einladung folgte er gerne und verteilte heiße Küsse auf ihrem Hals und Schlüsselbein. Elenas Hand war in seinem Haar vergraben die andere lag auf seinen Rippen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beschloss, dass er viel zu viel Stoff am Leib hatte und damit begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Bei jedem Knopf den sie öffnete rieb Damon die Stelle an der ihre Beine sich trafen mit seinem eisenharten Geschlecht. Die letzten drei Knöpfe riss sie mit einem Knurren einfach ab weil sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Sie streifte sein Hemd von seinen Schultern und küsste die bloße Haut seiner Brust. Sie ging leicht in die Knie und fand seine Brustwarze. Sie leckte einige Male darüber und biss dann leicht hinein. Damon fauchte. Sie leckte sich ihren Weg über seinen gewellten Bauch und ging dann vor ihm ganz auf die Knie, öffnete seine Jeans und zog sie nach unten. Sie strich mit ihren Handflächen aufwärts über seine harten Beine und schloß sie dann in der Mitte um seine zuckende Erregung. Ihr Gesicht folgte ihren Händen und sie fuhr mit der Zunge über die Unterseite seines Geschlechts, und als sie an seiner Spitze ankam, schloss sie ihre Lippen um ihn. Da er wirklich groß war konnte sie kaum mehr als seine Eichel in ihren Mund nehmen und ersetzte für den Rest seines Schafts ihren Mund mit ihren Händen.

Ihr dabei zuzusehen wie sie ihn wieder und wieder in ihren Mund sog, machte Damon über die maßen scharf. Nicht das er diesen extra Kick gebraucht hätte wenn es um sie ging. Er zuckte in ihrem Mund und sie stöhnte gedämpft. Das reichte aus und er kam gewaltig zwischen ihren Lippen, verpasste ihr die volle Ladung und sie saugte ihn aus bis zum letzten Tropfen.

Sie brauchte sich nicht die Mühe machen aufzustehen, sie wurde in dem Moment auf die Beine gerissen als sie ihre Lippen von Damon löste. Nackt wie er war hob er sie auf seine Arme und rannte mit ihr in sein Zimmer. Er stellte sie kurz auf die Beine um ihr Shirt und ihren Rock von ihrem Körper zu reißen. Er warf sie aufs Bett und sich zwischen ihre Beine. Mit ihrem Höschen machte er kurzen Prozess und biss es einfach durch.

Elena zog ihn zu sich hoch und sah ihm in seine Augen. Er war so schwer wie ein Auto auf ihr und doch genau richtig. Überall wo er hart und kantig war, war sie weich und nachgiebig. Er war alles was sie nicht war und komplettierte sie.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Augen und Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichts nach.

Seine Augenbrauen, seine Wangenknochen, seine perfekte Kinnlinie und seine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich Damon."

Er küsste sie erneut und sie seufzte. Er wälzte sich mit ihr herum, so dass sie auf seiner Brust lag. Sie setzte sich auf und zog ihn mit sich. Ihre Beine verschränkte sie an seinem Hintern. Er hob sie an ihrer Taille hoch, positionierte sich an ihrer Öffnung und ließ sie dann auf seinen Körper sinken. Er war ganz in ihr und beide bebten vor Verlangen doch keiner bewegte sich. Sie genossen den Moment der absoluten Nähe und Verbundenheit.

Damon küsste ihre Lippen und liebkoste die Haut ihres Rückens. Er ließ seine Fänge über die Haut ihres Halses kratzen und sie schnurrte. Elena schnurrte!

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und bot ihm ihre bloße Kehle dar. „Tu es! Beiß mich!" sagte sie rau.

Damon versenkte seine Zähne in ihrem Hals und seine Hüften begannen sich wie ferngesteuert zu bewegen. Immer schneller schlugen ihre Leiber aneinander und Damon konnte fühlen, wie sich Elenas samtene Wände um ihn zusammen zogen. Sie schrie seinen Namen als sie kam.

Damon löste seine Fänge aus ihrer Haut und leckte die Wunden. Er kippte sie nach hinten und lag nun auf ihr ohne die intime Verbindung abbrechen zu lassen. Damon stütze sich rechts und links von ihr auf seine Arme und dann gab er alles.

Beflügelt von ihrem Blut und ihrer Liebe rammte er sich immer wieder in sie. Er war alles was sie brauchte, sie war alles was er wollte. Sie würde sich ihm niemals verweigern.

Der Orgasmus der sie beide erfasste erschütterte sie bis in ihr innerstes und war wunderbarer als alles zuvor. Was sie fühlten war echt und offiziell.

Das hier, miteinander machte kosmischen Sinn!

Damon wusste das. Sie hatte sich vor versammelter Mannschaft für ihn entschieden. Vor ihren Freunden, vor Stefan und ihrer Familie. Sie war Sein.

Ihnen war bewusst, dass die Prophezeiung besagte, dass sie auf alle Zeit mit ihm verbunden sein würde. Das würde ihre Wandlung früher oder später bedeuten. Doch das nahm Elena gerne in Kauf.

Auch sie würde ein zweites Mal geboren werden und hatte ihr Herz längst gefunden…

**ENDE**


End file.
